Flame's Last Spark of Light
by TheFlameBeastKing
Summary: Blake is in a tough spot, both with friends, and relationship, after just a normal work day from the Hospital, her life will change forever, she will discover new things, both good and bad. This story is an idea I had from long ago, I hope many like it as much as I liked writing it. This story contains Futa!Characters, Freezerburn, Pyrruby, OCxBlake, and in the future, possib smut.
1. Chapter 1: The Fated Meeting

**A/N: This is my first story as a separate person. I am new to writing but have help in writing a few fanfics. If any content offends you, then I deeply apologize. Please comment what you think and any idea you think would be interesting or good, do not hesitate to throw it out there.**

 **Details** **: Alternate History, Futa!Characters, RWBY Volume 4 Clothing, and inclusion of OCs (Original Characters), All characters are 18+**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Fated Meeting**

It is about 10 PM, Blake is still working endlessly taking care of patients in the hospital she works in. Especially after a certain small, agile, and young redhead girl was unfortunately submitted into the Intensive Care Unit. The Silent Faunus could only worry about what occurred to her. Her friend, her teammate… her crush.

Blake sighs and looks at Ruby laying down unconscious on the hospital, she could not bare seeing the young huntress like she was, cuts, gashes, bruises, bloody, and broken bones. It made Blake think about the days when they were all in Beacon as Team RWBY. They graduated just 2 or 3 years ago, and after Beacon they all went their own separate paths. Which causes Blake to not be surprised at the intensity of Ruby's injuries, she was caught in the middle of a fight between two Beowolf packs, with the alpha wolves leading the charge. She came to this conclusion after the nurse called Blake telling her that Ruby was submitted in by her fiancée, Pyrrha Nikos, after Pyrrha found her like that.

Blake could only shake her head slightly, frown, and worry for the young huntress. The injuries were severe, Blake herself doubts that Ruby will even walk after she recovers, which only makes her more nervous. In the midst of her worrying, she hears footsteps heading towards the room. It is none other than the famous, tall, slender, and skilled huntress Pyrrha herself, her crushes fiancée.

"Hello Pyrrha. Nice to see you again." Said Blake.

Pyrrha nods, "Likewise Blake." She hugs Blake, then let's go looking at Ruby. She tries to hide a small frown from Blake and asks "Will she be ok?"

Blake looks at Ruby and back at Pyrrha, she saw the immense worrying coming from Pyrrha, Blake couldn't get the courage to tell the truth. "She will be Pyrrha, although her left eye…she took a hard hit, I don't know if she'll be able to see from that eye, that's about it. For the rest we have to wait for her to heal."

Pyrrha responded, "Alright…" then turned to Blake and smiled then hugged her tightly. This caused the Faunus to become surprised as she's never gotten a hug from Pyrrha before. Blake slowly and awkwardly returns the hug, then Pyrrha spoke once again, "Thank You Blake…for taking care of her as best as you can."

Quietly Blake responded, "You're Welcome Pyrrha… I'm doing all I can, but to prevent this you'll need to calm her down a bit"

"I shall try but you know her and her cheery attitude." Pyrrha said as she let go of Blake. "Blake I have a request, I know this hospital is not keen on letting family stay with patients…especially in the ITU but…"

Blake stops her with a small smile, "Don't worry Pyrrha, I'll give you clearance to stay with her this week but that's the best I can do until she's moved to normal care."

Pyrrha smiles widely, "Thank You Blake, this means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me Pyrrha, if I was in your shoes I would expect you to do the same. But for now until then."

"Until then Blake, have a good night."

Blake leaves the room and as she is walking, she looks at the clock, it's almost midnight. Surprised she thought to herself, " _How did time pass by so fast?"_ she shrugged it off and continued to the locker room to change out. On her way there, someone behind yelled out "BLAKE!", as Blake turns around she is tackle hugged by a certain tall, blonde, busty, and strong brawler, named Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang too tight…" Blake managed to say as Yang tightly hugged her. Yang gently put Blake down and smiled.

"Hey kitten, long time no see." Said Yang

"Yang I told you not to call me kitten, I mean it. But yes long time no see." Responded Blake

"How have you been Blakey?"

"I've been well and you?"

"Couldn't be happier, especially with the Ice Queen with me"

"Aw yes Weiss. How is she?"

"She's good, extremely happy too, me and her um…" said Yang in a happy, excited, and very giddy tone, which Blake knew there was some big news

"We are um…we're having a baby" said Yang as prideful as can be. Blake was left in a state of utter shock and happiness for her partner

"Oh my Dust! Congratulations Yang."

"Thanks Blake, she's prepping to get the ultrasound right now, I'm just trying to find the room." Yang starts looking around scratching her head

"Hall 6C, Room 476, 6th Floor" said Blake smiling.

"Thanks Kit- I mean Blakey."

"You're very welcome. I have to go now Yang, I'm happy for you, really."

"Actually before you go, uh have you found that, you know, special person in life?" said Yang curiously

The question made Blake groan internally, she hated the question with all of her might. She's been in relationships with people who claim to like her, and want to be with her, to in the end either be hurt, abandoned, or plain ignored. She doubted she would ever find someone to even truly like her. "No I haven't Yang, doubt I will honestly"

"Oh shut the fuck up Blake, you'll find someone. If not, we can always-." Blake stops her and says "We are not doing the 'Bee's Schnees' thing Yang, you have your wife, and she is perfect for you."

"Alright Blakey." Yang says as she rolls her eyes smirking.

Yang smiles and waves goodbye as Blake starts to leave, Blake waves goodbye back.

Blake finally arrives to the locker room after an hour of talking with Yang, changes out and then realizes she is one hour late to clock out. " _Ugh it's so late._ " Blake thought to herself, she finished changing into her regular clothes and proceeded into the night.

While walking home she couldn't help but think of so many things she would have changed in her life. One of which included the young redhead huntress, Ruby Rose. Blake thought to herself, " _If only I told Ruby…maybe I would have been the one with her…"_ In the middle of her thoughts, she feels someone suddenly grab her arm, and pull her into the alleyway. In an act of resistance Blake reaches for Gambol Shroud, her trusted weapon, only to realize that whoever grabbed her, took it already. Before she can fully comprehend what is happening she is pinned against the wall by two men, covered like assassins, except for their eyes. The eyes of the one of the left, burning red, shinning. The one of the right has grass green, shinning eyes as well. Then she notices a woman in the middle dressed similar to Winter, but it's black, she has a bandana wrapped around her mouth, black hair as well. She struggles to be released and to run, but to no avail, the two men pinning her against the wall are stronger than they appear.

Suddenly the woman spoke, in a serious, Irish like accent, "What is your name?" Blake remained quiet still struggling to get free, she could see the strange woman get annoyed, "What is your name?" Blake still does not respond to the woman. Suddenly she feels more pressure on her shoulder from where the men are holding her to pin her against the wall, it is extremely painful. As she yells out in pain, the woman asks again, "What is your name? Tell us and you will not face death."

"It's Blake for fuck's sake" Blake finally responds.

"Blake what?" the woman asks. "Blake Belladonna" responds Blake

The woman signals the men to ease up, they follow her order, and stop pressuring Blake's shoulders, but however she is still pinned against the wall by the two men, than the woman spoke once again, "The Doctor who saved a foreign nation's minister?"

Blake nods slowly, "Yes that is me…"

The trio look at each other, Blake was scared. She felt as if the trio are either going to kill her, rob her, rape her, or sell her in the Kingdom's Underground Slave network, or worse a mix of all. The trio speak in a strange language, Blake doesn't understand anything but she decides to play it cool until there is an opening to run and get help.

The woman suddenly spoke, "It seems we found our target." The woman looks at the man on the right "Eric put the blindfold on her, we have to take her now to save her." Blake was confused and angrily shouted, "Save me how!? For all I know you guys are kidnappers out for money." Eric and the man on the left put the blindfold on Blake, and the woman spoke again, "Silly girl, we were not talking about saving you, and we have no interest in selling you, we simply need your doctor skills to save our friend."

This only angered Blake more, causing her to growl, "Then why the fuck didn't you dumbasses take her to the hospital?" The response was only met with laughter, then Blake felt one of the men, either Eric or the other one throw her over their shoulder. He suddenly speaks, "Dracul, tie her hands and legs down, I don't want her to kick or punch me." The other man appeared to nod and then tie Blake's legs and arms up, she is completely stiff, cannot move to run.

The trio starts to move, Blake is struggling to free herself, she did not expect them to be what seemed extremely skilled in kidnapping but she wonders why they did not gag her with a cloth or tape, so she calls for help as long as she can, but the trio seems to not stop moving. At a walking rate as well, there is no one around to help she realizes, this only made her worried and struggle more.

"Let me go you fucks!" Blake yelled as she was struggling more and more hitting the man she thinks is Eric. As she hears is him sigh, and they keep moving. Then Eric speaks "Valeria how long until we reach our camp?" The woman, who Blake discovered was named Valeria, responds, "I have no clue, I just hope we can get there in time."

Then the trio stood quiet, Blake no longer is able to struggle, she is tired, and weak from what she believes has been hours of the trio moving onto what they call their "camp". Then she feels a hand, small like a woman's, raise her chin. Blake believes it's Valeria, "We have a long way to our destination still, you may ask questions about anything." Then Valeria lets go of her chin. At first Blake said nothing, only hearing the sound of the trio's footsteps throughout the Forest.

Blake thinking all hope is lost starts asking questions. "Who are you people?"

Valeria starts answering, "You could call us relics of the past."

"What?" responds Blake

"It will make more sense in the future. Next Question."

"What do you plan to do to me?"

"Have you help and heal a friend."

"I could have done that in the hospital, or in a meeting that you guys could have set up" Blake answered angrily

"Once you know everything, you'll understand why it was not that simple."

Blake keeps asking, and Valeria answers everything. But most of the answers the Silent and currently angry Faunus is receiving only either confuses her more, or angers her more. It's like the trio are purposely making fun of her intelligence or patience. Suddenly everything went quiet, Blake feels warmth instead of the cold of the night. The trio set Blake down on what she thinks is either a stump or a poorly made chair. Her blindfold is taken off and Valeria is squatting in front of her, looking at Blake right at the eyes.

"We're here, but before we give you your task you will have to be aware of the rules here. You will follow out orders to the point, you will not fight or run, until we say you can, food and water is provided, and if you even try to kill or hurt our friend your head will be mount up on a spike while your body is being eaten by Grimm. Understood?" Valeria said in a serious and frankly frightening tone of voice

Blake nods but does not fully intend on following the rules. Valeria suddenly puts a dagger up to her throat, and in an even more violent tone repeats "Understood?" almost as if she knew Blake was lying. "Understood…" Blake responds, then Valeria pulls back her dagger and smiles, "Good, Dracul put her in the tent, she is to start now."

Dracul responds in a raspy, and British type of voice, "Understood." He lifts up Blake and places her in a tent, inside the tent two beds, looks like a makeshift hospital room, and she sees a woman lying on one of the beds, then Dracul cuts off the rope that was holding Blake, Blake goes to run but is quickly stopped by Dracul.

"You're going to help our leader out, or you die." He pushes Blake in and then Blake tries to flee from the other side but is met with that seems like a barrier, she cannot leave the tent. In distress, and nervous she can only think " _Shit, shit SHIIIIT!_ " then looks at the woman on the bed again. The woman is unconscious, she is wearing only a sheet to prevent her sex traits to be seen. Blake remembers all she has to do is heal the woman and then hopefully they'll let her go.

However a moment of light comes to her, she still has her scroll. Immediately Blake takes out her scroll and dials a number for help, it was Yang's, but to no avail. No signal was in the area, or something was blocking it. Blake sighs and then sits down to think.

" _I'm dead as soon as I heal her anyway…I never knew this would be how I die…_ " Blake sighs again, sits on the other bed next to the woman, and then quietly starts to cry, she believed it was the end of her life, no matter what this band of…whatever they are will probably kill her, but if she doesn't heal the woman, who the man called Dracul titled the leader, then they would most likely make it slower and painful. She has no idea what to do, then suddenly she hears rapid beeping. She looks up clearing her eyes, the woman's heartbeat skyrocketed, the machine is beeping almost every 30 milliseconds, and the woman was sweating, visibly in pain, and breathing extremely fast and heavily.

Even though this woman was to most likely be her killer, her instincts as a doctor kicked in. After a while she managed to get the unconscious woman to calm down, her heartbeat back to normal, and her breathing back to normal. She decided that if she healed the woman, either her death would be quick, or they might truly uphold their end of the bargain.

Blake put on gloves, and started an examination, she needed to remove the woman's sheet. That was the only thing covering her nude body, but it was necessary for a proper examination to remove it. What Blake saw surprised her, the woman had a huge gash in her abdomen, like someone shot at her with a shotgun, and it was poorly wrapped in gauze. It was a wonder how the woman was alive at all. Blake immediately knew why they kidnapped her, this was similar to what occurred to the minister they spoke about, she was truly the only one who could help.

She started an impromptu surgery, carefully cleaning, stitching, and disinfecting the area injured. Once she finished she closed up the wound completely, wrapped it in gauze, and sat down wiping her forehead. She was tired, she wanted only sleep and water but she didn't trust the rest of whatever group kidnapped her. She stayed awake, and did not even try to get them to provide water, it was a waste of time and energy for her to try.

She started in deep thinking once again but this time, something else snapped her back into reality. It was Valeria, she had food and water in hand, and she spoke softly and in a calmer Irish accent, "Here food and water, you must be exhausted for what you did." Blake didn't trust the woman handing her essentials but her hunger and thirst took over quickly and agreed to have the food. It was simple but filling, Grimm Steak, Baked Potatoes, and green beans. It was not surprising how they got it considering they lived in the middle of who knows where.

Blake quickly finished her meal, relieved it was not poisoned. She stayed still, trying to focus on her thoughts, but instead she found herself focusing on someone more than she thought. Blake was curious about the woman lying in bed. The woman has multiple scars of battle across her body, no doubt her new injury will be an addition. But the woman also has a very slender figure, it was an hourglass shape, she was very privileged, by that Blake meant the woman's breasts and ass were big, bigger than even Yang's. The woman's was also very muscular, again like Yang she thought. The woman also had very plump, polished lips, very big or how some people say thick thighs, but there was an addition she found surprising.

The woman was also the host of a very rare mutation, one where the person is born as a female, greatly gifted in her sexual traits, but they also contain both reproductive organs. In other simpler words, the woman has a vagina and a penis, and again not surprised but her penis was above average, maybe a little too above average, but for some odd reason Blake could not take her eyes off of her, while Blake is sitting down. It was a weird feeling but one Blake did not mind having. Then a quick mind reset made her remember that she is possibly in danger, she can't zone out so much like that.

After the whole night passes, Blake is lying asleep in the other bed. She gently wakes up and looks at the woman who seems to have come to but she appears very weak and trying to whisper something. Blake hurries to hear her whispering, and the woman very weakly keeps repeating, "F-fire…g-get so-some fire…" Blake found herself agreeing and then goes outside to ask the rest of the injured woman's team or group, but they are all missing. " _Fuck_ " Blake rushes as she hears the heartrate monitor slowly increase the beats, she grabs chemicals that are usually responsible for hospital fires, and lights it on fire next to the woman. The woman eye's it and then you, she has incredibly shinning, and almost lit up blue irises, she slowly and weakly puts her hand in the fire, Blake rushes to stop her but stops when the injured woman chests lunches upward and she takes a deep breath.

The injured woman's veins are glowing and then the fire disappears almost like it was absorbed by the injured woman, and then almost like nothing the woman sits up quickly, and looks at you rubbing her head. She looks tired, but like she was sleepy not injured, "Who are you?" the woman asked.

"B-Blake Belladonna…" Blake did not know what to do, she was scared, and she did not know what she just saw or how the very weak and injured woman suddenly got up like nothing happened.

The woman spoke again, "I see, Thank You Blake. I am Lily Deszeld, the last remaining member of the Flame Beast Empire."

Blake did not notice before, but the woman had a tattoo on her shoulder, it was of a dragon, she as well has dragon like scales across her spine, and around but not touching the middle of her neck. She realized this woman in front of her was a Dragon Faunus, something believed to have been extinct thousands of years ago.

She was in shock and scared, did not know how to react, and did not know what the hell the Flame Beast Empire was. She did know however, whatever or whoever she saw in front of her was not a normal Faunus or human.

* * *

 **A/EN: Hey guys, hope you liked the story, this is only Chapter 1 of what I plan to have as many. Sorry it is so long, and there will be a lot of smut in the future in case you believed there was any in this chapter. Again, feel free to drop any types of ideas, and please comment if you liked it or not. This was definitely a pleasure to write and if people like it I am hyped about the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding & Discovery

**A/N:** **Hey guys I apologize for being so late on this chapter, will try to be quicker on this.** **Hope everyone is liking this story so far, even though it is just the beginning out of many (hopefully). There will be plenty more to come because there is no end for ideas, which I intend to use for the story. And if you're looking for smut, then that will be in the future, possibly next chapter. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Understanding & Discovery**

Blake still in utter shock, looking at this mysterious woman who is just standing nude with a neutral face. Suddenly that shock turned into a extremely red blush, making her cover her eyes. "S-sorry I s-shouldn't be looking..." Blake said. The woman, named Lily, just looked confused then looked down causing her to blush as well.

Quickly covering her exposed breast and crotch, "Oh my lord, I am so sorry. I didn't know." In a blaze of blue sparks, Lily appeared in simple, casual, and showing clothes.

She wore a small top, much similar to Yang, no sleeves, cleavage showing, and her toned stomach was showing in full glory. The pants Lily was wearing was also attractive to the certain raven-haired Faunus blushing. They were leggings, extremely tight showing off almost every nook and cranny of her body, however still hiding her crotch as if nothing was there. One thing the faunus could not fully figure out was the need of the gloves she had on, Lily had gloves, fingerless and looked like soft silk almost.

"There you can uncover your eyes now Blake." said Lily

Blake just slowly shakes her head, "N-no T-thanks."

"I have clothes on now, again I apologize for the nudity. I did not know I didn't have clothes." Lily said but with an apologetic tone.

"F-fine..." Blake slowly uncovered her eyes, still blushing as red as a strawberry. Only to find the young, and mysterious girl she cured and helped, standing right in-front of her.

Blake did not speak a word, and the stare Lily had, with her shinning blue irises, could barrow into the soul of the Devil, and of God him or herself. Blake felt fear, as if after that respectful and proper greeting and thanks, Lily felt the need to erase the young faunus from the world. Lily was taller than Blake, so to have such a stare looking and barrowing into Blake scared her to the core, she was speechless, shaking, and her heart was pounding faster than the speed of a Beowolf.

Lily, however, took wind of that, and jumped back a little. "I deeply apologize, I did not mean to scare you." Again sounding apologetic

Blake could still not speak a word. Lily bowed apologizing again and when she stood up straight, her eyes suddenly stopped glowing its bright blue light. Blake had calmed down to the sight.

"I-it's fine..." Blake said quietly. "It's just...I wasn't expecting it."

Lily nodded, with her neutral expression slowly turning into a smile. "I see, I am not used to meeting others...well anymore. Now do you mind answering some questions?"

"Like what?" asked Blake, expecting questions of violence.

"Well first, who are you exactly?" said Lily, with a tone of full curiosity.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, I am a Doctor at the Hospital down in the nearby town, part of the previous Team RWBY." Blake said earnestly, then slightly regretting all the information she provided the dragon faunus in-front of her.

"I expect you want my response as well?" asked Lily

Blake slowly nods, not fully sure of what she might hear.

"My name is Lily Deszeld, like I stated before, I was the daughter of the King of the Flame Beast Empire, and well possibly the last remaining Flame Beast Faunus. I am the leader of this small group, and I make sure that nothing that can harm the world or it's people survives." Lily said happily and confidently. However, her response only made Blake angry and surprised, if the person the young cat faunus was talking to, pledge into no-wrongdoing then why was she captured?

"Then why was I kidnapped and brought here if you claim you're so good?!" Blake said angrily, and annoyed once Lily sparked a face of confusion.

"You were kidnapped and forced here?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly the slight smile Lily had worn on her face turned into anger. Blake recoiled and deeply regretted screaming at her, the face Lily had made was of pure anger, and without knowing much about her, and she thought she was done for. Suddenly, Lily turns her face towards the entrance of the tent and walked towards it, "Follow me real quickly." To prevent more anger from appearing the Dragon Faunus' face Blake quickly and in a scared mood followed her order and walked with her until the barrier hit them both.

This only sparked more anger in Lily, as she was figuring out what occurred while she was unconscious. With a flick of a finger, the barrier broke into pieces like it was glass. Lily then suddenly turned to look at Blake.

"Who kidnapped you?" Lily said angrily

"I-I do..." Blake said slowly and quietly, the anger she sees in Lily scares her to the core.

However, to her surprise Lily waits patiently for her to say the answer.

"The three others...uh...Dracul, Eric, and Valeria..." Blake said quietly but slightly relaxed. As to why she was relaxed with such a powerful woman, who looks as if she could destroy a whole forest by herself, she did not know.

Lily looked around, and by snapping her fingers, the trio that kidnapped Blake appeared out of thin air in a mix of blue sparks and blue mist, falling to the ground. Lily towered over them and then they fell to one knee, and a fist on the ground, treating Lily like the royalty she would have received when she was a Princess, well if she was one.

In a stern and angry tone Lily simply said "Whose idea was to kidnap her?" she said pointing at Blake.

The trio stayed quiet, Blake could tell that they feared Lily, they all were extremely nervous trying not to anger the woman in charge more. But the silence only did the opposite effect, it made Lily furious, and in a loud voice, demanding and in charge. "Who's. Idea. Was. It?"

Then suddenly Eric stood straight up. Blake could see clear as day the fear, and nervousness this situation caused him, _he was sweating_.

"It was my idea, Ma'am!" Eric said taking all the responsibility, but the strong and brave tone of voice, did not outweigh the fear in the sentence he just uttered. Before Blake could even comprehend what happened, Eric was face first into the ground, his legs in the air moving as if he was just punched. Then the focus turned to Lily, Blake saw Lily punched Eric that hard, she was still in the pose of the punch, but Blake noticed something weird, _there was blue fire coming from Lily's shoulders_. Then as soon as Eric's body hit the floor completely, Lily stood straight up, and glared at the other two, Dracul and Valeria.

"You two, 3 Day Survival, no equipment, no resources. NOW!" Lily said sternly, then without hesitation both Dracul and Valeria simply said "Yes Ma'am!" stood up as fast as lighting and running into the forest. Eric slowly stands up, which Lily seems to teleport him away to god knows where.

Blake scared, frightened, and speechless, can only stand there. Then she notices Lily's flames disappearing, and she pants a bit fanning herself and looks at Blake.

"Sorry about that. Those are my apprentices basically, I'm hard on them especially when it comes to breaking the code we live by." Lily said calming down.

Blake still completely scared, she shook her head and said "What the hell are you?".

Lily just laughs and then looks at Blake with a slight smile, "Guess I'll have to tell you the story. Take a seat because this will take long."

Blake sits down near a campfire, still cautious but Lily's smile just simply relaxes her, she does not know why but it just does, and Lily sits across her, the campfire in the middle of them. "Go ahead and ask any questions you have. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities."

Blake without hesitation immediately starts asking questions. "What are you?"

"I am something called a Flame Beast. We are descendants from humans, with the potential to be Gods. In the Flame Beast race there are this things called 'Fire Souls' or 'Dummy Souls'. Fire Souls are false souls created in the forges of Purgatory, Hell and Heaven, they serve no other purpose but to give a soul being born one of the flames. There are 6 in total-"

Blake stopped her, "I only wanted the answer to what are you, the explanation to what exactly is a Flame Beast will be later." Lily nodded and chuckled, surprising Blake. After what the raven-haired Faunus saw with her apprentices, she expected Lily to throw her against the ground.

"What is the Flame Beast Empire?"

"To understand that answer, you need to know what a Flame Beast is"

Blake sighed and then asked, "Fine what is a Flame Beast?"

Lily smiled, almost like she enjoyed explaining it, "Like I was saying, there are 6 Flame Souls in total, each one being different in techniques, strength and appearance. In order from greatest to least it goes like this:

1\. Black Flames, they represent Humans, the strongest flames simply because in history, Humanity has conquered each type of environment, beast, and disease.

2\. Blue Flames, they represent Dragons, the second strongest flames because in history, dragons are naturally strong, they are wise, and they are keen in all sense.

3\. Green Flames, they represent Felines of any kind, the third strongest flames because in history, they are able to adapt and overpower their pray, as well as stalk their prey.

4\. Yellow Flames, they represent the Wolves, the fourth strongest flames because they are able to work well with others, work well alone, and are smart in coming up with tactics for attack and defense.

5\. White Flames, they represent Birds of any kind, the fifth strongest flames, they are agile, quiet, light, keen insight and smell. They can easily move around a foe, and with fierce strength and speed deliver a crippling blow.

6\. Red Flames, they represent Reptiles of any kind, the last strongest flames, they are silent, stealthy, and deadly, they can harm you in small but critical ways.

According to history there can only be one of each of these flames present throughout time, but there is the chance for a Flame Beast God, a master of all 6 Flames, at one point there was 4 Flame Beast Gods. My Father, my Mother, my Sister, and my Oldest Brother, were all Flame Beast Gods. Before that, my Father was host of the Blue Flames, my Mother was host to the Green Flames, one of my brothers was host to the Yellow Flames, and my Oldest Brother's wife was host to the White, and Red Flames. Changing topics to our looks and appearance, as a child born as a Flame Beast a dummy or fire soul is given to him or her, the one that is he is a host of will cause the appearance of the child to change. Such as I am a host of mostly Blue Flames so my appearance is slightly like a Dragon's one. Does that answer the question?"

Blake had an amazed but incredibly confused look on her face. This whole explanation made absolute no sense to her, yet intrigued her more to learn of what this supposedly extinct dragon faunus really was.

"I…I really have no words…, but let's say I believe this, what year did this 'empire' even exist in? There is no records anywhere about the so called 'Flame Beast Empire' nor any mention in folklore." Asked Blake, she was curious as to what Lily was going to say as an answer.

"It existed about…what year is it?" asked Lily.

"It's the year 3012." Blake said calmly

"So it fell about 700 Plus years ago. Can't remember exactly." Lily responded

Blake's jaw fell straight down, she was fully convinced this random person Lily was lying, and either a fake messing with her, or a thief trying to rob her blind. "That's impossible, how would you even survive to be that old?"

Lily calmly looked at her and smirked, "I did say my family was immortal, time doesn't affect us." Then from that small smirk she got into a face of annoyance looking at Blake.

Blake noticed this and is probably wondering that now it's when the goons come back hit her over the head to knock her out, rob her blind, maybe rape her, and then leave her in the middle of nowhere. She was ready to run away but stopped as soon as Lily said, "You don't believe me huh? What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"I don't think there is possibly anything you can do to prove it, but how about you summon these Flame Beasts like you say your whole race was about? If you can even do that then I will be inclined to believe you, if not then I know you're a fake like those scales probably are."

Lily simply nodded and stood up and walked about 15 feet away from Blake, then faces Blake and closes her eyes. For a brief moment there is nothing, not one spark nor fire. Blake was just about convinced she was truly kidnapped for malevolent purposes until she noticed something strange. Lily was starting to glow a faint aura, then slowly opened her eyes to reveal nothing but bright blue orbs shinning and glistening into the darkness as the aura slowly started glowing brighter and brighter. Then with a fierce roar into the sky, Lily looked up, in a battle position, arms tucked into her side. Out of nowhere a huge blue dragon appears behind her, made out of blue flames, coming out of Lily herself.

Blake had no words, she had fear struck into her heart. Fear and amazement, she was still convincing herself that this was nothing but a show, to get her to trust them but them with another roar into the air in the same pose, the aura quickly turned green, Lily's eyes turned green, and the Blue Dragon disappeared with a blue mist, only for a huge Green Lion to appear in its place, in all Green Flames.

Then all of a sudden everything disappeared, and she noticed Lily dazed and shifting side to side. She looked exhausted, and tired beyond belief, breathing heavily, and her eyes drooping.

Blake without thinking went to help her stand still so that she doesn't fall.

"So-sorry…I get exhausted and dizzy when…when I do that…" Lily said weakly.

Blake helped her sit down, only to see Lily reaching for the bonfire, putting her hand in it, then quickly absorbing the fire into her to regain her energy. After that Lily looked wide awaked and fully concentrated. Blake just looked at the dragon faunus next to her. She had a feeling that them meeting was more than a coincidence, but quickly she shrugged that feeling off.

"Ok, I believe you. Maybe not about the empire but definitely about your abilities" Blake said.

"Good. Well anymore questions or no?" Lily said enthusiastically

"One more, how did you survive the fall of the Empire, if it existed? Because I imagine that the Royal family must have been hunted" Blake said curiously.

Lily looked at Blake, with an uncomfortable stare, then looked into the fire, quietly saying, "Sorry…I rather not talk about that…not now at least… let's just say…I'm not as strong as my family was…"

Blake was confused about the answer but decided not to pressure Lily into saying what happened.

Blake yawned, she was tired, she slept for a bit after taking care of Lily while her injury, but it was not enough to actually rest. Lily took note of this, and stood up picking Blake up. "You can use the main tent tonight if you want. I'll escort you back to the city in the morning."

Blake quickly stood up on her own, and after she yawned again said, "I may be tired but I can still walk. But thank you for letting me use the main tent, where is it?"

Lily pointed behind Blake, the tent was big, roomy, and as Blake entered noticed the quality of everything inside. The all furniture was high quality, it was a weird style, yet highly useful and had great space. She never seen the style before, but that could simply mean that it's a new style or one she hasn't seen. But she was tired, she did not pay much attention to everything and fell on the bed, it was soft, yet hard enough to be a perfect balance, it was cool but it kept the body warm. Literally the perfect mattress, and as she takes look at her surrounding she fell asleep, she felt comfortable, more than she thought she would at the beginning of any of this. She was kidnapped and the boss of the people who kidnapped her is outside but for some reason, Blake could find a reason to be nervous or tense.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Ruby is finally waking up, she hears noises. It sounds like people talking, she slowly opens her eyes to see Pyrrha, and Yang talking outside, she slowly turns her head to be meet with immense pain, she could only groan in pain.

Yang seems to notice her little sister waking up and quickly tells Pyrrha, they both go into the room, faster than they could even blink.

"Ruby you're awake!" Pyrrha says while tearing up, about to start crying, and gently and lovingly hugs her fiancée the young redhead Huntress.

"Sis you're OK!" Yang says cheerfully, smiling so much it could split her face in half, and goes to hug her as well. This causes Ruby to groan in pain as she is sore.

"Ow….." is all she can manage to say, Pyrrha and Yang quickly stop hugging her. Pyrrha crying happily and Yang having the most cheerful smile she has had since Weiss agreed to be her wife.

Ruby smile slightly and summoning her power manages to quickly get her speaking abilities back. "W-what happ-happened?..."

"You were ambushed by hordes of at-war Beowolves. You were injured pretty badly when we found you…" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah Rubes, don't forget there's more hunters, and huntresses than just you ok? Don't do everything yourself." Yang said

Ruby smiled, and groaned again, then managed to look around in her room and into the other rooms, she was confused, she doesn't remember much from the night of when she was attacked but she remembered other Hunters and Huntresses fighting with her. "Wh-where's the others?..."

Pyrrha and Yang looked at eachother, then at Ruby, Pyrrha wiping her tears away asked, "What others? We only found you"

"T-there were more…I-I don't remember muc…much but I remember the o-others…"

Worried that there might be either dead, or injured hunters and huntresses in the forest, Yang said "I'll put in a search order to Ozpin then." She quickly leaves after kissing Ruby on her head.

Ruby stays quiet and Pyrrha leans down to kiss her, giving Ruby a wide smile, it hurt to smile but she can't help but smile when Pyrrha kisses her. Pyrrha sat next to Ruby, holding her hand, "Blake will be happy to see you're alive. I wonder where she went."

"B-Blake took care of me?... I-I'm glad I-I'm cared abo-about…" Ruby said happily and cheerfully.

"Hehe you are, and you always will be." Pyrrha kisses Ruby's hand gently. Ruby smiles and then notices a nurse outside pacing back and forth. "Pyrrha there's a nurse at the door…"

"I'll get it." Pyrrha stands up, and opens the door, only to be asked to step outside to prevent Ruby from hearing what happened. For a while they had a conversation, Pyrrha seemed more worried by the second, they finish and Pyrrha comes back into the room.

"W-what happened?..." Ruby asked

"Blake is…she's missing…"

"W-what?..." Ruby asked getting worried

Pyrrha sighs, and responds 'She's missing… they found a piece of her clothing, and her bow in an alleyway…she's been kidnapped…"

Ruby worried quickly sits up, suddenly she changes of looking weakly and injured, to strong and healthy again. Ruby felt no pain, only worried about her friend.

* * *

 **A/EN: So again sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen. I was extremely busy with school and future plans to join the military. Plus social life actually appearing and dealing with family. But again, if you guys have any ideas to add into this, don't be afraid to tell me in the comments. But for now I hope you liked this chapter, and I will see if I can add smut into the next chapter if that is what you guys want. Tell me what you think so far, and how I can improve. Plus I am planning of adding more chapters sooner than later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Different Feelings

**A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen, like I said I was going to start updating this more frequently so you all are able to read without anxiety or delay. I'm still open for suggestions and ideas, and any way I can improve my writing. Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The Different World

Back at the unknown area camp, home of Lily and her apprentices.

Lily appears unsettled, sitting in front of the campfire. As she drinks her tea she can only wonder what is going on through Blake's head. As well as what was that strange presence she felt earlier. It's around 3 AM, not a sound around them.

Suddenly, Lily springs up in a battle pose looking behind her. She heard a faint and light step, almost as if there was someone after her only to see a badly injured and bleeding Dracul. Lily's eyes widened and rushed to help her subordinate, who was on the veil of death.

"Dracul, what happened?!" Lily said as she starts to seal and heal his injuries.

"T-there...was s-some...thing...a-a monster..." Dracul said mustering all his strength to speak.

"What do you mean?" Lily said as she kept trying to heal him but to no avail.

"I-I wa-was a-ambushed...C-couldn..." He stopped struggling to breath, and coughing violently.

Lily just stayed quiet and suddenly her flames started to appear on her shoulders, trying to give some of her energy to Dracul. However, Dracul was injured badly, of course he had minor cuts and wounds but he had a gash in his stomach, and cut across his eye, and what looks like a precision cut across his lower back severing the Brain Stem, and disabling him. He survived using his energy to temperarly fix his back, allowing him to walk. Yet as Lily kept trying to heal him, she found more injuries.

All internal injuries, such as a punctured lung, ruptured stomach, and severe internal bleeding. As to how he made it back to camp didn't make sense to Lily, but she shrugs it off and keeps trying to save his life.

"I-it...wa-was dark...n-not Gri-grimm...something...something...els-else..."

said Dracul before going into another fit of violent coughing and troubled breathing

"Save your energy Dracul, you can tell me what you see after you're healed up."

said Lily after she was able to heal his gash. At that moment Blake wakes up to all the commotion and slowly gets up to see what happened.

Dracul starts to faint but manages to say "L-Lad-Lady Dezseld..., P-please...a-avenge me..." before closing his eyes and dying by bleeding out.

"Dracul?, No no Dracul wake up" Lily desperately tries to heal him and resuscitate him, tears on her eyes. "Don't die, you have your life ahead of you don't go..." Then there's just silence, Lily looking at Dracul's corpse emotionless, only tears to show her feelings.

"Dracul...you did good in your service to protect me...I apologize for the harsh punishments I've done to you guys... I'll avenge you, but now go find peace with the Gods, my father would have been proud of your service..." Lily says quietly, wiping her tears

Blake slowly walks up to Lily. "W-what happened?"

"He got attacked...ambushed by some creature. The same one I felt when I was going to escort you to your home..."

Blake crouches down, "Lily it's not your fault, you didn't know it was out there."

"I should have...I'm supposed to lead what's left of my kind...but how can I be a leader when I only lead them to death?..." Lily says in a slumber tone

Blake can't respond to what Lily just said, she only look at her with sympathy and worry. She doesn't know why she feels so bad for the death of one of her kidnappers or why she feels sadness for the Dragon Faunus's who is in charge of them. She just does

"Blake, will you help me prepare a traditional funeral?..."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to give Dracul a funeral, one only given to those who are filled with honor. One that originated from my culture..."

Blake nodded, although she did not know how to do one of Lily's cultural funerals she wanted to help Lily ease the grief of loosing what seems to be a dear friend of hers or more.

"Thank you Blake..."

After a couple of hours, the preparations were met. And Lily starts the prayer and the speech.

"Dracul, you were a powerful soldier when our Empire was at its peak. So strong my father took notice making you our head of security. And yet when the worst happened, you risked your life daily just so I could be alive to this very day. I saw you like part of my family, you scolded me as a child, you taught me as a teen, and you treated me like your daughter once I was ready to take my place. I'll miss you, and thank you for everything. Now find peace with the Gods, and tell my father you have my approval and my prayers..." With that, Lily set the body on top of a pillar made of wood and set it ablaze.

"Lily...I'm sorry for your loss..." Blake said

"Don't be...I'm used to loosing the people I care about... I just hope Valeria and Eric are fine..." said Lily in a slumber tone, as morning came arise.

"Lily..." said Blake being worried.

"Morning came...do you want me to escort you back home?" Lily asked trying to pick herself up and change topics

Blake stayed quiet and then slightly nodded, Lily nodded back and both of them set on the long road back to Blake's home and place.

Halfway back to Vale, Blake wanted to know more about the woman she was traveling with who seemed to not let the recent death bug her.

"Lily...are you OK?" said Blake still worried

"Yeah I'm fine...just...nothing" said Lily dryly

All of a sudden, Blake stops Lily and herself by putting a hand on Lily's stomach. Surprised, Lily looks at Blake curisoly.

"No offense Lily but don't give me that crap. I can tell your hurting and I can tell your suffering." Blake said "Now tell me what's wrong and get that weight off of your mind"

Lily was even more surprised but annoyed at the attitude the young cat Faunus's had. "Blake I said I'm fine and I am. And even if I wasn't why would you care? We only just met and it was all because my apprentices kidnapped you"

Blake couldn't find an answer to Lily's question. She couldn't figure out why she cared so much for Lily's well being, or mental stability, she just did. Struggling to find an answer she decided to dodge the question.

"Fine if you don't want to talk then we won't." Blake said

Then they both started walking to Blake's home, then all of a sudden a certain red speedster comes zooming right at Lily with her scythe fully out, barely missing the Dragon Faunus but hitting her enough to cut her cheek.

Without hesitation, Lily pulls Blake behind her and faces the red Huntress ready to fight and kill if needed. Blake was confused and surprised she tripped onto Lily and before she knows it, Lily matched if not surpassed Ruby's speed and delivered a strong punch against Ruby sending Ruby flying.

Ruby lands again and takes out her sniper rifle and aims it at Lily, "Let go of Blake!"

Lily, while having flames come out of her shoulders, arms and legs simply looks at the red Huntress and says "If you want to hunt her down like the rest of you humans do to faunus then you have to pass through me"

Then once again Lily jumps, matching Ruby's speed but only to be hit by a flaming slug round sending her hurling to some trees.

Ruby looks to the direction of the round only to see Yang in fighting condition, smirking. Ruby smiles and hurries to stand along side Yang to fight Lily. Yang expected to see a injured and bleeding woman but instead after the smoke clears sees the woman standing in perfect condition.

"So there's two of you humans, it isn't bad enough your kind killed my family, and everyone I cared for. Now your hunting other races" Lily said with a growl, her eyes starting to glow bright blue.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. We're just here to save our friend from a monster" said Yang confidently, only to be met with Lily teleporting Infront of her and flame punching Yang into the ground making Yang cough up blood.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she quickly got her composure and tried to slice at the Dragon Faunus only to have her scythe be stopped by Lily's defense scales across her arm.

"Tch, you humans were always this weak. If it wasn't for the Shepard your kind would have been gone." Lily raises her fist to punch down Ruby exactly like Yang did then all of a sudden, Blake pulls her away and yells "STOP ALL OF YOU!"

Yang struggles to her knees, and breaths heavily. Both Ruby and Yang look up to see and uninjured and taken cared off Blake.

Ruby smiles brightly before remembering Lily and goes back to fighting pose.

"No Ruby, Yang stop, you too Lily."

"Blake, they tried to kill us what do you mean stop?" said Lily

"They did not try to kill us their my friends, my old team. They probably think you kidnapped me since it's been 4 days I haven't been home."

"B-blake you m-mean this bitch isn-isnt the one to kidnap you?..." Yang said breathing heavily

The comment angered Lily, causing her to glow a blue aura and growl. "Watch your mouth swine"

"Both of you stop it now. No Yang she didn't kidnap me, in fact she saved me from my kidnappers. Lily she's a friend she doesn't control her anger well please calm down."

Lily looked at Blake for a while then settled her flames down "Fine. But I want an explanation about these humans later"

"You'll get it, I promise. Yang she was taking me back home. I'm safe don't worry."

"Safe? After she tried to kill me and Ruby? How does that make sense?"

"Well to be fair we did attack first..." Ruby said blatantly

Yang nudges Ruby almost as if to tell her to shut up. "Fine we'll calm down but we want an explanation" said Yang. "Yeah!" said Ruby

"You guys will get one too, I promise but for now let's just go home please." said Blake

Ruby and Yang nodded, "We'll take you back home then" said Yang but Lily stood in front of Blake.

"Correction, I'll take her home. I can't trust her well-being on you humans" Lily said, stepping in.

"You want to go again bitch, I'll rip you in two." said Yang

"Try me" said Lily growling and having bright blue glowing eyes

"Yang stop it" Ruby said noticing how Blake was trying to stop the conflict.

"Lily stop it" said Blake

Both Lily and Yang say "Fine, but one bad move and she'll be dead"

"Look at three of you can take me back home but no fighting OK?" said Blake

"Fine" said Lily

Yang hesitantly nodded while Ruby was already nodding, happy to find Blake in good health.

While on the way back home, Blake tried to spark a conversation between the two parties. "Sooo…Ruby when did you wake up?"

"Um, yesterday I think." Said Ruby trying to remember. "Yesterday?! How are you even walking or talking?" said Blake surprised.

"I don't know. I woke up and Pyrrha told me that you were missing, suspected kidnapped so I got worried and well, I felt better, and decided to come find you." Said Ruby smiling

"Thanks I suppose, you too Yang." Said Blake smiling back. "No problem Blake, you know you can count on us like always. Don't know about Ms. Liz-" Suddenly Yang couldn't speak, she tried but no sounds nor words came out, then she notices Lily's eyes glowing bright. Blake looks at Lily straight in the eyes and within seconds, Lily looks away and her eyes stop glowing and Yang had a wide smirk.

Ruby was confused but Yang realized that Blake just guilt tripped Lily, it is almost as if Lily couldn't do any actions without Blake's permission or approval.

"Oh and Yang," said Blake looking at Yang "How is Weiss? And did you find out how long until the child is due?"

"She's fine, she was nervous with me leaving to find you considering the strange disappearances occurring, but she has faith in me. And well we have 4 months until the baby arrives" said Yang smiling.

"Wonderful, I'm so glad for you and Weiss. I wish I could find the person for me, then maybe I could actually have children one day." Blake said hopefully.

"Thanks Blake, and I'm sure you'll find that special person soon. Besides you're you. Who wouldn't want to date the marvelous Blake Belladonna." Said Yang chuckling

"Thanks Yang, but I doubt I will." Said Blake

All of a sudden Lily stops, and looks to her left, sniffing the air she seems curious but at the same time suspicious of whatever scent is near.

"What's wrong Lily?" said Blake stopping with Yang and Ruby

"There's someone following us, I don't know the scent, it's new. With each step we take, whoever or whatever that scent is takes three steps."

With that said, Lily immediately moves to defensive pose, ready to defend whatever attack might come their way.

"Yeah right, I doubt there's anyone following us. I mean wouldn't Blake also pick up the scent? She does have a sensitive nose like yours doesn't she?" said Yang doubting Lily's prediction

"If anything this is probably some method you use to rob others, so in any case we're leaving."

"No Offense, Lily but…Yang does have a point, I would have picked up the scent too. However," Blake says looking at Yang angrily "I don't believe this is a trap or a method for robbing us. Considering at the fact that you have only cared and protected me."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a knife flies straight at Lily, almost unnoticeable because of how fast it was flying, and then without hesitation Lily was able to dodge it only to be met with a kick to the face, sending Lily flying into a group of trees, breaking every single one.

It was a dark creature, it was not Grimm, but a different sort of creature. It was almost more like a demon, slouching, four mandible jaws of dangerous teeth, and hand with 3 fingers. It was bipedal, and human-like however it was obviously anything but human. It stood up and looked at Blake, Ruby and Yang then growled walking towards them with each step leaving a loud thump. Yang and Ruby got into a fighting pose and rushed towards the creature only to have both of their neck gripped by the creature. Its grip was tight, both Ruby and Yang couldn't get out of it. Then the creature began trying to crush and break their necks but was soon stopped by Blake who tried to sneak attack it, only to be met with a powerful kick breaking her aura field immediately, and breaking her arm. She howled out in pain as she was sent flying by the kick then catched by a bleeding Lily, who put her down gently and then immediately rushed towards the creature.

The creature still had both Ruby and Yang in its grip and tried to use them as shields as it was breaking their neck but it's efforts were in vain as Lily was strong enough to free them both by hurting the creature enough to make it's grip loosen, and cover it's fresh injury. Lily grabs both Ruby and Yang and then jumps back at an incredible speed and layed, Ruby and Yang down with Blake, getting back to a defensive, fight position.

"Yang, Ruby you two OK?" said Lily

Both of them was struggling to breath, but Ruby said, "W-we're fine… Wh-what is that thing?"

"It's called a Hunt of the Will, they're creatures created from basically aliens, they hunt down anything with the will to live. Very few exist because of the fact they killed their creators, and that my father was able to kill many without struggling." Lily stayed quiet after that as the creature walked slowly at them. "Yang, Ruby take Blake back home, I'll stay here and fight this thing. Keep Blake safe."

Yang slowly stands up getting into a fighting pose again, "I-I may be injured but I'm fighting this thing to, it hurt Blake so now it's my turn to hurt it."

"Don't be idiotic Yang, this creature is too much for you, it's too much for me as well. But if it's to keep it from killing others then I'm willing to lose my life." Said Lily slowly glowing an aura of all her flames

"Shut up Lily, now watch and-" Lily stops her from finishing that sentence, then places all three Ruby, Blake, and Yang together, making them disappear by teleporting them to Blake's home.

Lily falls down on her knees, many of her abilities drain too much of her energy, teleportation was one of those abilities. But tired, and weak she stood up and faced the creature.

"I thought your kind was extinct but I guess not. Well time to die again." Lily said as the creature rushed towards her, Lily blocked and was able to counter with a kick to the abdomen. Yet the creature felt no pain, and had no reaction only to send Lily flying with a punch to her stomach.

As Lily fell she recovered and landed on her feet, immediately going into a flurry of punches and kicks using all of her flames to try to kill this creature. Each punch caused small injuries and has almost no effect on the creature. Then with a simple counter punch to the chest Lily gets sent flying again. This time slamming against a mountain and making her cough up blood

Panting she stood up again, and the creature rushed her again slamming her into the mountain again, the Hunt this time, decided to unleash its flurry of punches and kicks. Each hit causes Lily immense pain, and makes her bleed. Her scales providing no defense against the hits, then the Hunt grabs Lily and sends her flying across the forest to hit a different mountain.

She was weak and heavily injured, but she was determined to kill the Hunt no matter what even if it meant using an art her father forbid her from using. She summoned her strength and asked Ryujin, the Water Dragon god to lend her some power, and in a blaze of blue flames, Lily used her transformation. Her arms, feet, abdomen, and most of her chest covering her privates with an opening in the middle was covered with scales and armor. Her strength, speed, and awareness increased tenfold and with this she was able to mount a comeback.

She seemingly teleported right in front of the creature, and with one hit sent it flying upwards with a gash in its stomach.

Lily closes her eyes, and aims her hand at the falling Hunt of the Will, and whispers to herself, "Hagyoken" charging a powerful beam using her blue flames, then shooting it towards the creatures disintegrating it to pieces. Proud of her kill, she smiles and celebrates, but then her transformation form runs out causing immense pain and fatigue to set in immediately.

She falls down, "F-fuck…" panting she struggles to stand up, and can't. She is injured, bleeding, and in immense pain, she lays there hoping that someone will come help her. She feels faint, and on the verge of passing out. She hears what seems like footsteps, and then a mysterious figure appears over her.

* * *

 **Back at Blake's apartment**

Blake sits up holding her arm in pain. "Where's Lily?"

Yang and Ruby stand up and lift Blake up sitting her on her couch. "I don't know, all I remember was her pushing me back to where you guys were and then a bright light then boom, we're here." Said Yang confused.

"She stayed behind, fighting whatever that thing was. We have to go back to help her." Said Ruby

"Who cares? We're back home now, she wanted to stay behind so it's her problem." Said Yang bluntly

"Yang she stayed behind and teleported us out to make sure we're safe. We should help her, I th-OW!" yelled Blake as the pain of her broken arm just hit her.

"Why do you suddenly trust whoever that is. Isn't she the one that kidnapped you, or like the boss of the people who kidnapped you? Why do you care what happens to her?" said Yang

"Because just like I saved her, she saved me. She isn't to blame for what happened." Said Blake in response to Yang.

"I'm not going back, end of story. Now let's go to the hospital and have them fix your arm." Said Yang. Yang doesn't trust Lily no matter what she did, she just saw someone who kidnapped a close friend of hers. If Lily was dead, or dying Yang was fine with the idea, in fact glad with it.

Blake on the other hand was annoyed and angry. She faced the same issue as she faced before as to she didn't understand her own feelings. She wanted to help the Dragon Faunus, and have her see that the world changed from what seemed and horrible place for her to a place that can change her and her life. She felt bad for Lily, and she was worried about Lily. But she understood Yang's opinion, and decided that maybe she was right but something was gnawing at Blake about it.

"Come on Blakey, I'll start the car while Yang sets up the call and such." Said Ruby leaving outside to the car.

After a while, Blake arrived at the hospital and was attended and cared for incredibly quick. She had a reputation for being the most liked at the Hospital so there was hints of favoritism. Pyrrha stopped by the room to hug Blake and tell her how happy she was to see her well.

"Hey Blake, I'm glad to see you well. I was worried about you, and so was the rest." Said Pyrrha smiling

"Good to know, I'm happy I have such good friends. I'm guessing Ruby and Yang told you about what happened when they found him." Said Blake

"Yes they did, and I'm glad that Yang and Ruby convinced you to avoid that person, um…Lily was her name correct?" Pyrrha said curiously

Blake stayed quiet, she rather not answer any questions about Lily until she herself understands everything fine. Then she looked out of the window hoping that Lily was safe, and that she will see her again.

"Sorry Pyrrha…I rather not talk for now. Mind if I sleep for a bit?" said Blake in a toned down mood.

Pyrrha was worried she annoyed Blake, so she nodded and left the room, going back home with Ruby.

* * *

 **A/EN: Like I said I am going to start posting chapters more, and for those who want to know more about my characters. I plan to add backstory chapters to explain the origins and the life of many or all of the OC characters I introduce. And next chapter I am planning to introduce a smut chapter finally. It will take a while but I will do it. I hope all of you enjoyed this latest chapter, and don't forget to leave comments on how I can improve, or any ideas you think might be interesting in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Heat

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen, like I said previous chapter I planned on adding a smut chapter, and I am going to. I will add a warning as to what it will contain, and with this you might get an image of what goes inside of my head when I get bored and decide to write a smut chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning This Chapter Contains** **:** _ **Futa!OC, Minor Cum Inflation, Rough Sex, Foreplay, Creampie, and Teasing**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Heat

It's been 5 months since Lily had decided to risk her own life to save Blake, Ruby, and Yang. Everything was just the way it always was. Blake was working herself too much, alone, and lonely. Yang had a child with Weiss, named Aneria. Pyrrha and Ruby have gotten engaged and married, hopeful to be have a child soon, and the reports of mysterious deaths stopped after the day Lily fought the Hunt of the Will creature.

Slowly but surely, Blake was understanding the feelings and the actions she had during her small encounter with Lily. Even meeting her for a week at most, changed Blake's views and made her care about the Dragon Faunus, she felt something about her that just made her want to hug her and not let go. But like always, those she cares about the most end up leaving her alone, and lonely. The Young Cat Faunus was falling into a depression, she felt someone else get too close to her only to be missing or most likely killed.

Blake sighs as her shift ends, " _It's that time of day again huh?.."_ she thought to herself. " _I wish you let us fight with you Lily…maybe you would still be around…"_ She goes to the locker room to change out of her doctor uniform, and finds a note. It's not labeled nor is it signed. All it says is "To Blake", the young cat faunus carefully opens it, to find writing she doesn't recognized. She dismissed the letter by it simply being a prank from her friends or her co-workers, then packs it up in her bag then leaves the hospital. On her way home, Blake remembers what happened the night herself and her thoughts changed. Who she met and what she developed.

She had no explanation for how it even worked out. Blake just fell for Lily; she found herself watching Lily move and smile at all she did. She wanted to dismiss these feelings because she only meet and knew Lily for a short amount of time, but for some reason Lily was just always on her mind.

" _Lily…I don't know how you managed it but…I just can't get you out of my mind…you were just amazing…how you talked, your strength, your commitment, your looks, and your warmth when I stood near you…"_ Blake thought to herself, only making her sadder.

Blake finally arrives home and see's the same note, with the same handwriting on her coffee table, like the one she found in her locker at the hospital. This time she reads it:

"Blake, if you're reading this I'm glad. I know you don't know who I am but you'll have to trust me. Come down to Warehouse 5 at the docks, there you'll meet me and my associate as soon as you can. We don't have much time, so please trust us."

Blake wanted to shrug this note off as well, but for some reason it called to her. It intrigued her and she wanted to go but she was afraid it might have been a trap, her friends or co-workers pranking her, or the latest White Fang plan on kidnapping Blake and bringing her back to Adam for God knows what. Was she going to trust the random source and go, or ignore it and hope it's nothing important?

This decision weighted on her mind for an hour, until she decided to go. She felt connected to the letter for some reason and wanted to find an answer as to why. So maybe going was to help her?

It's Midnight, Blake is just now arriving at the warehouse and there is no sign of guards, nor white fang traps. This calmed her down but there was still many possibilities as to what this could be. Perhaps the Hunt of the Will killed Lily and learned how to write to hunt those who saw it in person. Or a bandit group hired by White Fang. But it was either now or never, she decided to head in.

It was empty, when Blake called out all she received was a booming echo. Until she heard footsteps, making her snap into a fighting position.

"Who's there?" asked Blake

Out of the shadow's both Valeria and Eric come out. Both injured, but in good-health. They smiled to see Blake appeared and accepted their request.

"Hello Blake" said Valeria. Eric stayed quiet, Blake noticed an injury on his throat, it seems Eric got injured and lost his voice due to it.

"Hello Valeria. This isn't another kidnapping is it?" said Blake curiously and nervous at the same time

"No it is not. In fact we asked you to come because, we need your help" Valeria responded calmly but with a hint of happiness.

"With what? I already healed Lily like you said to do, I don't need to help you anymore." Blake said will slowly getting out of the fighting pose.

"I'm aware, but for you to understand why we need your help, it will take a little explaining to do." Valeria said, Blake nods in response and Valeria starts explaining, "5 Months ago, after the future Queen Lily Dezseld gave us punishment for kidnapping you. Dracul sustained an injury that lead to his death, by a Will of the Hunt."

"Yes I remember, I comforted Lily after his death" said Blake in response.

"Good, well the morning after, the Queen started to escort you back home, along the way she met your friends and you guys met a hostile presence, correct?" Valeria asked

"Yes, we were all going to fight together but Lily teleported my friends and I back home." Blake answered

"I see, Teleportation for Lily uses an immense amount of her energy, she fought the Hunt alone, relying on an abandoned and forbidden art, the late King has passed out to his children, to kill said Hunt, but with that sustained heavy injuries and was pushed to the brink of death" Valeria pointed out, only angering Blake.

"What are you telling me? She died, is that why you called me here?" Blake asked impatiently

"That's exactly why we need your help. After me and Eric arrived at camp, and saw it abandoned. We searched the area for the Future Queen, but found no blood on the ground, nor signs of a deceased body. We believed she was still alive and thanks to one of our very few agents we were able to find her. Whether she is alive or not we do not know." Said Valeria

"What? She might still be alive, what happened to her?" Blake asked surprised, only to be responded with a slight head shake.

"We don't know."

"Why do you need my help then? You should be capable of getting her yourself shouldn't you?" Blake asked

"We can, and we have. However, the location she is in has a spell casted on it. We may be able to take her outside but within minutes her body will be transported back to inside the cave. We have tried everything to suspend the spell but to no avail. We were able to, however, be able to get a peek into what her mind is thinking of and what her feelings are. We received no response from mind but could feel a connection of feelings to you." Valeria said, smiling

"Soooooo what are you saying?" Blake asked curiously.

"I believe you are the key to dismissing the spell and waking her up if she is alive. So we ask you as allies, and friends for your assistance. We will not force you like last time, but we will ask you." Valeria said as she was bowing to Blake

Eric followed Valeria, and bowed with her. This was strange to Blake, 5 Months ago this duo was threatening to kill her, and kidnapped her. But this time they're bowing as if pleading for help. As much as this annoyed and confused her, Blake's focus was on the possibility that Lily might be alive, and that she might also have feelings for Blake.

"Fine, I will help. But this better not be some sort of trap, or no matter how powerful you are I will break you, and kill you." Blake said threatening them

"We assure you Lady Blake, this is a request for assistance, not a trap or deceit." Valeria said, reassuring Blake.

"Good, so where is this place?" Blake asked.

"It is many miles away from here, it would take months to walk from here to there, but me and Eric are able to teleport you using our energy. We will not be there to assist you however." Valeria said

"That is fine. I want to do this alone, so please teleport me there" said Blake with a confident and nervous tone.

Both Eric and Valeria nod, and then close their eyes to awake their flames. As flames start to appear on their shoulders, Blake is being engulfed in flames. She was frightened but was not harmed by them, and after the flame engulfs her completely, she finds herself outside of a cave. No one around, and there is an entrance basically calling to be explored.

Blake ventured out into the cave, found nothing but darkness. Which did not trouble her one bit considering she was faunus and can see in the dark. There were weak monsters, who on any other occasion would attack anyone or anything that wandered in, but for some odd reason no monster even dared come close to Blake. Not even the Golem protecting the dungeon in the cave.

"Whoa…" Blake exclaimed as the Golem moved to the side and bowed to her, letting her pass. Almost as if she was destined to be there and get Lily back. This was almost perfectly set up for her, and her alone. She continues going down to the dungeon, and once again not even the biggest monsters dared even give her a threatening look. As to how Valeria, and Eric managed to get Lily out, Blake did not know.

After walking for what seems hours, Blake finally sees something odd. A door, almost like a tomb door, it required a key, one that Blake did not possess. This discouraged Blake, she walked for hours in a puzzled and maze riddled cave to not be able to rescue the person she found caring about deeply. Blake put her palm on the door, while her ears went down, in a saddening mood, but suddenly the door blinked yellow and started opening. On the Tomb Bed, she saw Lily, in a seemingly peaceful rest.

Blake ran in and checked on Lily, she felt breathing, and the warmth Lily provided. Blake picked Lily up while struggling and tried to leave the cave but Lily was too heavy and Blake could not support carrying her. Strangely however, the Golem from the Dungeon Entrance was there, and bowed down to Blake once more. This time, hold out its hand as if to rest Lily there and it would carry her all the way to the Cave Entrance. Blake was suspicious of it but decided to trust the Golem on a hunch. Which worked in her favor. The Golem carried Lily outside and helped Blake leave as well and in the small opening of the woods where the cave was located, Blake held Lily close.

Smiling, and tearing up from being able to hold Lily in her arms for the first time. Or even to see her in such a long time. But the happiness did not stay long, Lily's body started to disappear into thin air.

"No…No, No, NO, NO!" Blake said worringly

"Don't leave me please Lily, no please don't…" Blake said as she started crying and held onto Lily tighter. To no avail that is, Lily's body disappeared into thin light particles and moved to the air. Leaving Blake alone, crying and upset. She believed that Lily had just died, then suddenly she's back at the Warehouse, and see's Valeria, and Eric both collapse on the floor panting then they sit up.

"So-so did…did it work L-lady Blake?" said Valeria tired

"Yes…It did…however…she's not here anymore with us…" said Blake saddened by the disappearance of the person she found true care for.

"I-I see…May she find peace with the Gods…" said Valeria. "Thank you Blake, for your help. We have at least put her soul at rest."

"You're welcome… and yes we did that at least… now if you excuse me. I'm going to my apartment…" Blake said somberly

Blake arrives at her apartment 40 minutes later. She starts getting ready to rest and sleep, as she steps out of the shower, she hears a commotion happening at her balcony. She puts clothes on and rushes there and what she sees brings her to her knees and the most absolute joy. In the balcony, standing, in perfect health, and the moonlight making her look like a Goddess she sees Lily.

Lily smiles and helps Blake up, "Missed me Blake?"

"S-shut up…" Blake said teared eyed, and smiling. She hugged Lily and Lily hugged back. Both of them felt the other's feelings clearly, and the others joy as well. To Blake this Lily felt different, she felt stronger, safer, and for some odd reason more… homey. As well as her features have gotten more defined.

To Lily, Blake felt different too, she felt smoother, stronger, smarter, and more open. This made Lily happy, she finally felt her feelings just like Blake understood her feelings. Yet both of them didn't have an answer as to what caused it to develop in the first place. It just felt right, and it felt…destined.

"I'm sorry I left you alone this whole time…but I can tell you everything…" said Lily still hugging Blake.

"Shh…I just want to enjoy the future and the present. I don't want to hear the rest." Said Blake still hugging Lily.

Both of the girls, just felt right being in each other's arms. They did not want to let go. They hugged until Blake fell asleep, happily and smiling, in Lily's arms. Lily thought she would be more comfortable in her bed so moved Blake there, then moved out to the balcony to meditate. Lily always found it easier to meditate than to sleep.

Little does both Lily and Blake know, it was Spring Season, April 12th. For many that date is not important. For Lily however, it means the start of her heat cycle. Since she is a Dragon Flame Beast she experiences heat cycles as intense as many female dragons have experienced. She has managed to get herself together many times during the week of her heat cycle but this time with Blake, her instincts might overcome her.

It is 10 AM in the morning, and Blake is finally waking up. She looks around her to see no sign of Lily, she was convinced Lily at her balcony was just a dream, and that she was still gone. She looked at her phone, and saw the time, 10:02 AM, April 12th. She stands up, thinking she's late to work but remembers she has the rest of the week off and can stay at home all day. So instead she decides to go make breakfast. She walks out of the room, into the kitchen and starts cooking herself a meal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lily and smiles widely. Lily's reappearance wasn't just a dream, it was reality. Lily was outside on the balcony, the door closed and Blake tries to open it but can't. Lily sealed the handle with her flames. Blake was confused, and knocked on the screen glass, and asked if Lily was fine.

Lily only nods slowly, and keeps meditating. Blake was confused and then offered her breakfast to which Lily refused with a head shake.

Blake didn't know how Lily was so she shrugged it off and decided to open some windows, because outside was a cool 69 Degrees Fahrenheit (20.5 Degrees Celsius). One of the windows, which was next to the balcony, as soon as Blake opened it slightly. Lily's intense pheromones, and scent she produces in heat, stops Blake and she immediately closes the window realizing why Lily was alone and did not want Blake with Lily out there.

The Scent was strong, but it was warm and comfortable. It smelled like fresh flowers, a warm day, eating ice-cream is how Blake imagined it, and the pheromones could not stop Blake from blushing. Within seconds Blake shaked it off and continued with her day, finishing breakfast and then sits down to watch TV. However, no matter how much time passes, Lily's scent and pheromones stay in her mind. Blake starts to slowly crave every second of the smell, each time she remembers it. She wonders if Lily's Scent makes others go into heat, because if it was supposed to, then it is doing its job on Blake.

Blake couldn't sit still, she had a burn on her abdomen and stomach, slowly creeping down to her legs. She kept imagining Lily, over here, claiming her as her mate, and doing whatever she wants to do to Blake. Biting, licking, marking, and spanking. She tried to take her mind off of it but only fallen prey to it every time. She almost managed the entire day holding back her urges until finally at night she decides to open the Window next to the balcony.

Cherishing Lily's scent and hoping that her own scent and pheromones will bring Lily towards her, wanting to claim Blake as her mate. And her plan might have just worked.

To Lily, she tried to meditate the urges away but as soon as Blake's Heat Cycle started and Blake let Lily smell her scent and pheromones, Lily couldn't control herself much more. To Lily, Blake's scent reminded her of home, and made her feel a comfortable warmth and of a fresh field of flowers. That's when Lily's thoughts became shrouded and only wanted to think about Blake, and claiming her. And there was nothing to stop her.

Blake hears the balcony door open and close, then footsteps going closer and closer to her bedroom. Then she sees Lily opening the door, and smiling while looking down at Blake. It was not an innocent smile, this one had a feeling of need, and want. Blake also noticed Lily's eyes were colored dark pink, expressing need and want as well. Blake licked her lips to the sights and smiled, expressing want as well.

"Looks, like the big bad kitty, wants me to claim her~" said Lily with a sexual playful growl.

"Maybe she does, after all who wouldn't want a sexy, wonderful dragon as their mate?~" said Blake while purring

Lily smiled and then laid on top of Blake, holding her arms down while growling in the same sexual mood. Blake only responding with some purring and then licks Lily's lips in a smooth and slow way causing Lily to want her even more. And that she did

Lily and Blake both interlocked in a forceful, and warm kiss, Lily taking the lead role, using her tongue to play around in Blake's mouth.

"Mmmm…." Lily expressed while kissing Blake. She felt herself get excited, and needy for the young cat faunus' body. Already making a tent out of her leggings.

Blake gladly took the follower role, she wanted Lily to dominate and use her as much as she wanted. And to claim her as her mate for future heat cycles. The kiss was very rough but pleasurable for her. She groaned and moaned while Lily played with her tongue.

Each other's hands slowly adventuring, each other's bodies. Rubbing each other's smooth and defined features, until Lily broke the kiss and attacked Blake's neck making her moan in pleasure.

"A-ah~.." Blake moaned as the Dragon Faunus kissed, bit, and sucked on the cat faunus' neck. Leaving marks to show that she was claimed by her, and only her.

As this was happening, Lily slowly slid a hand under Blake's legging, to meet Blake's incredibly wet pussy, erect clit, and incredibly intense heat. She was begging for Lily, and with all into play Lily decided not to hold back one bit.

Lily started slowly teasing her, traveling slowly and rubbing the outside lips with a very gentle and soft pressure. Blake couldn't help but moan and groan as she felt Lily's surprisingly velvet soft fingers graze upon her sex. Then as Lily was teasing Blake, she bit down hard on Blake's neck, drawing blood. Blake yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain.

As soon as the pain started to feel worse, Blake was somewhat annoyed in the midst of all the pleasure, and wanted to turn to face her lover. Then as soon as she decided to turn, Lily opened up Blake's lips, which was coated in her nectar. This made Blake wild, she wanted Lily more now and started grinding her hip against Lily's hand. Blake moaned harder and harder, loving every second of the lust filled dragon faunus behind her, biting her neck.

"A-ah~Ah!~" Blake moaned into a pillow. Lily wanted to feel some pleasure too, decided to make Blake crave her, she pressed her cock onto Blake's ass with force, and she wanted Blake to know how much Lily wanted her.

Blake shivered as she felt it, it was hard, pulsing, and bigger than she originally remembered it from back at the camp when they met. "L-Lily~, D-don't stop please…" groaned Blake, and the Dragon Faunus decided to heed her pleas and then slowly, yet forcefully shoved a full digit inside Blake. Sending shivers, down Blake's spin and causing her to tighten up and moan even more.

For Lily, it was still a pleasurable feeling. Blake was tight, still a virgin after many years. This only made Lily more excited and needy for Blake. She curled up her finger inside Blake, and quickly pulled it out, causing Blake to lose some control and cum quickly. Lily pulled back, her mouth and teeth from Blake's neck, and her hand from Blake's pussy.

Blake felt the need and want for more, she quickly turned to look at Lily, who was holding Blake down, by her arms. Lily's eyes glowed a bright Pink, and she was biting her lip. She let Blake hear a sexual and dominating growl, and tugged on Blake's leggings and shirt. Blake understood, what Lily wanted; without hesitation Blake undressed in front of Lily, slowly however, teasing Lily to the point where Lily pushed her onto the bed and ripped whatever clothes Blake had on left.

Blake had a clear view of the large bulge that showed through Lily's leggings. She only saw it for a few seconds however, as Lily grabbed her by her calves and lifting her up, so she had a clear view of Blake's pussy. Lily let out another growl, full of need and desire, before lazily dragging her tongue on the delicate part of Blake's body.

"O-oh F..~" Blake immediately said, the sensation of Lily's finger was wonderful, but the sensation of her tongue was heavenly, it was on her lips however, Blake wanted to feel that tongue attacking inside of her.

Lily, slowly split the lips once more, and dragged her tongue more, teasing Blake by poking her opening, as well as savoring the delicious smell, and flavor of it. Lily loved every second, and continued to drag and eat Blake's pussy out without worry. Starting from a slow and delicate rhythm to making Blake moan, groan, drool, and shake by changing into a rough and hard rhythm and just ask Blake was near climax. Something made the pressure in her abdomen break free, as Lily pushed her tongue inside her mate and continued to eat her out roughly.

Blake caught by surprised, squirted on Lily's face, and inside of Lily's mouth.

Lily enjoyed it gladly, the smell, and the taste was something she could not get enough of. She quickly lapped up any of the colorless liquid coming from the young cat faunus, and kept eating her out for more. Until the young faunus pleaded, "A-Ah! P-please fuck me Lily! Fuck me hard!"

If it was possible for Lily to cum by sound, she would have done it then and there. But she was not done teasing Blake, she flicked Blake's clit and then pulled back to suck on it. This sent Blake on a moaning attack, moaning every second and pulling Lily's head onto her.

As the pleasure was slowly building up to another climax, she felt the wonderful sensation stop. Lily pulled back out, and laid Blake down to lock them in a passionate, yet rough kiss. Once again, Lily pressing her cock onto Blake, this time on Blake's thigh.

Blake got the signal and spread her legs for Lily to enter her and dominate her. Lily however had other ideas. She grinned with a devilish smirk and then laid down on the bed. The large tent clearly noticeable, then Lily grabbed both of Blake's cheeks and kissed her roughly, before pulling back and demanding, in a growling manner, "You felt my mouth on your pussy, now I want to feel your mouth on my cock~"

Blake blushed, she was embarrassed by the demand, but that embarrassment faded away as she slowly undressed Lily, to show the improved, smoother, and bigger features. Lily had rock-hard abs, she was similar to Yang in muscle, but was much more privileged in her sex traits. Bigger hips, bigger ass, bigger chest, bigger thighs, as well as possessing a bigger cock than Yang. It was at least 10" long, Blake crawled down to meet the impressively large body part, then licked it from the head to the base. Lily tilted her head back and groaned at the action, which boosted Blake's confidence as she has never done this before.

Then Blake decided to keep licking it from the tip to the base but going lower licking Lily's balls as well. Earning a moan, and a groan each time. Blake was happy to be able to please her partner, but decided to give her even more pleasure. She gently and slowly sucked on the tip. Lily groaned and moaned, rubbing Blake's head as she did it, and Blake slowly went lower and lower, until at least 3/4ths of Lily was inside of her. She was chocking and gagging and pulled back quickly, panting and gasping for air. A thin line of saliva connecting Blake's mouth from the tip of Lily's cock, then she noticed a semi-white liquid coming out of it.

Blake licked it all up, and fell in love with the taste, it was sweet, but not overpowering, and smooth. As more came out, the more Blake started sucking Lily off. "F-Fuck~ your mouth feels so good~", Lily exclaimed while moaning, before grabbing Blake's head and then slowly starting to thrust. She slowly picked up the pace, at this point face-fucking her mate without hesitation. Blake was gagging and choking but she did not find anything wrong with it whatsoever, she loved the feeling of Lily's crotch basically face planting her, and Lily's balls constantly slapping her chin. Then Lily, pulled Blake's head onto the base, going balls-deep into her throat and started cumming. The flavor was delicious for Blake, she loved it and tried to swallow as much as she could before being over-cumbered with the amount Lily was letting out, she pulled back and thick, hot, white layers splashed her face.

Blake loved the feeling, she scooped every single piece of Lily's cum with her finger and dragged into her mouth swallowing and savoring the taste. This pleased Lily, seeing someone be so attracted and addicted to her cum, making her release a growl, picking Blake up and kissing her neck roughly again. "L-Lily…" Blake said moaning

In a growling manner, Lily replied with, "Yes my dear?~"

"Fuck me senseless, please…I want to feel you inside of me, please~" Blake groaned. "With pleasure~" Lily responded before kissing her neck roughly and turning around so that Blake is at the bottom. Lily pushed both of Blake's legs up, letting Lily have a full view of Blake's sensitive pussy. Then Lily decided to tease her more, she slapped her cock on Blake's clit multiple times, Blake groaned and moaned. Then Lily decided to lay her cock on Blake's pussy then thrust, rubbing it intensely, Blake whined at this but moaned as well. She wanted Lily in her so badly, and as soon as she opened her mouth she got her wish.

Lily slowly shoved the tip forcefully into Blake, before roughly and hard shoving the rest in, making both of them moan loudly. "S-so tight~" Lily moaned, then she looked up at the sweaty and moaning cat faunus and smiled devilishly once again. Blake looked back panting slightly, feeling herself stretch out to accommodate to Lily's incredibly big size, yet she was curious as to what Lily's smile held back. "Beg for me Kitty…Beg for me to fuck you" Lily growled. Without hesitation, "A-ah, Fuck me Lily, fuck me hard and rough until you're tired please!~" Blake exclaimed.

After hearing this, Lily smiled and then pulled back, Blake's walls tightening to keep her inside, then after Lily pulled back until the tip was the only way inside, she slammed it back in, passing Blake's cervix. Blake moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets roughly, as Lily got into the rhythm of thrusting fast, hard, and rough. Constantly hitting her cervix, and passing through it. Each thrust brought Blake and Lily closer to climax, Blake arriving to it first, cumming with almost each thrust. Lily on the other hand, kept going faster, and faster; harder and harder; and making Blake truly feel her dominance.

After what seems like hours of endless cumming, and endlessly getting thrusted into, Blake was a mess of sweat, drool, tears, and moans. Lily was also sweaty, and moaning a lot but still hasn't been close to cumming. Each climax bringing Blake into the verge of passing out, she wondered if Lily was making the statement " _Fucked Stupid"_ true when it came to Blake. All Blake could think about was the immense pleasure, the sweet taste she experienced, and Lily herself.

Lily suddenly slowed, down and groaned lowly, "Oh Fuck…I'm gonna-gonna cum~" she said as she kept thrusting violently and hard in and out of Blake. Blake wrapped her legs around Lily's waist to prevent her from pulling out. Then with a final thrust, going balls-deep into Blake, passing through Blake's cervix released and even bigger load than she did before. Lily released so much cum, Blake stomach swelled up slightly, and some of the cum leaked out of Blake while Lily was inside of her.

Lily moaning the entire time, and then after she pulls out collapsing on top of Blake.

Blake and Lily were both exhausted, sweaty, and extremely out of it. "T-th-that was-was amaz-zing…" Lily said as she laid next to Blake, holding and cuddling close to her. "I-it-it was-was v..very am-amazing…", Blake managed to slur out, she couldn't think straight. Blake was drooling, sweating, tears on her eyes, and basically swollen with cum, with her tongue sticking out.

As Blake comforted herself on Lily, she passed out. The pleasure, pain, and immense amount of energy the activity took, made her pass out. Lily being on the verge, grabbed Blake's blanket and covered themselves up, and hugged Blake closely before kissing the back of her neck and then passing out asleep next to her.

It was tough to think that this could possibly happen for a week straight but in both of Blake's and Lily's dreams they hoped it would.

* * *

 **A/EN: Well that was different. I would like to remind everyone reading this that, this fan fic is rated M, and that I did say a smut chapter would appear every now and then. However, I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you guys have any complaints, ideas, or just general comments to make, then please don't hesitate to leave it in the comment section or message me directly. Next chapter will be non-smut and will elaborate the story much more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Split Familiarization (Part1)

**A/N: Hello Again Everyone, so I have decided to add a background story every 5 chapters. So next one will be Chapter 5.5. Also for those who liked the smut chapter, I do plan to add more in the future, as well as add more different character parts, but will still focus mainly on Blake and Lily. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a wonderful day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Split Familiarization (Part 1)

After the week of heat that Lily experienced, causing Blake to go into her own heat cycle prematurely.

Both of the new-found lovers enjoy their time in bed, both sleeping away, and not rushing to wake up for anything. Blake had the most profound and deepest sleep she's ever experience thanks to Lily's embrace. Having the dragon faunus next to her, holding her, and keeping her close and safe made her feel so comfortable.

Suddenly the doorbell rings to Blake's apartment, so since Blake was in a very deep sleep, Lily stood up to get it. However, she forgot one crucial and important thing, she was nude. As she approached the door, something inside of her turned on her eyes went from Blue to Red, then started looking around.

"Where am I?" Lily asked herself, except it wasn't Lily

Then her eyes turned from Red to Blue again. She was confused but then she remembered why that happened, she continued to open the door, before a voice in her head told her to put on clothes.

Blake woke up slowly, as Lily went back into the room. Smiling, noticing that the Dragon Faunus lowered her guard, and that Lily did not notice Blake waking up, she decided to hug her closely from behind and kiss the back of Lily's neck.

"Morning Kitty" said Lily happily. "How's my beautiful girlfriend doing this morning?"

"I'm doing perfect" Blake said while purring, and rubbing Lily's toned abs.

Lily turns around and then kisses Blake passionately. As Lily pulls back, her eyes change colors again. Blake noticed it and thought it was just a cute quirk that Lily had, and she smiled at the slightly confused Dragon Faunus.

"Um.." is all the dragon faunus said, seemingly uncomfortable with the current situation at hand.

"Something wrong dear?" Blake said, thinking this was a joke Lily was pulling off. But as she continued watching the Dragon Faunus' behavior, she slowly starts getting worried.

"Lily? Is something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?..." Blake said sounding slightly upset, then the Dragon Faunus just smiles and then rubs her head.

"No wonder, um..I don't know how to say this but Lily isn't exactly um…" said the Dragon Faunus trying to think of the word to use, then she simply says "On I guess I would say?"

Blake even more confused and worried, shifts to a slightly defensive pose, and asks "What exactly do you mean?"

Then the Dragon Faunus' covers her eyes, and they changed back to Blue. "Sorry about that love…it's me Lily. I can explain what happened" said Lily worried she might have hurt or upset Blake.

"Well if it was a joke than it was a really bad one. I was worried you got possessed or something." Blake said laying down next to Lily, as the doorbell rang continuously. Blake didn't really care about the person out her door, but more of the person who was next to her, still nude.

"Well… would letting someone else's soul count as a possession?" Lily asked curiously.

Blake sits up worried once again, and asks "What do you mean? Did you let a demon or something in your body?"

"No no nothing like that, um…how do I say this? um…" Lily said thinking of how to properly explain this. "Well... remember when I said that the Flame Beast Empire fell? And, how I was the only survivor of the Royal Family for it?"

Blake nods and then lays back down as Lily explains. The doorbell still ringing in the background, it was probably Sun or Yang she guessed.

"Well… that's not entirely true… it's more like this body is the only survivor of the Royal Family…If that makes sense." Lily said simply, but at the same time struggling to form a proper explanation.

Blake just got the more confused and lost as Lily kept going on with the explanation until Blake just outright kissed Lily to shut her up. "Honey, just put it in simple terms or in a story." Blake said smiling trying to calm Lily down.

Lily smiled and sighed, and simply said turning the smile into a straight and serious, slightly sad face, "When I was escaping the Royal Mansion for the Royal Family in the fall of the Empire, my family was being killed or killed already except for my little sister…she was injured heavily and was dying, I was running and almost didn't notice her, she called me, I went to her, was able to escape with her but she was too injured… so she asked me to grant a dying wish… she never got to see much of the world unlike the rest of the family, so she asked me to allow her soul into mine, and share my body so she can still explore the world… It's a weird request I know but I just couldn't let my little sister die…"

Blake was surprised, at many things. First, of how the sharing worked. Second, how the soul transport even worked. Lastly, how the hell did their personalities not merge or try to dominate the body. "So let me get this straight. You're sharing the body with your little sister, who was dying, so she can see the rest of the world?"

Lily sighed, and nodded while saying, "Yep"

"Wow, um…that's…so weird yet interesting. Mind if I talk to your little sister, just kinda want to get a clearer image of what is happening." Blake said trying to make sense of this.

"Sure, but please for the love of whatever you believe in, don't mention the fall of the Empire I came from ok?" Lily said worryingly

Blake nodded and kissed Lily again. Then Lily covered her eyes, making them go from Blue to Red. And Lily's little sister's soul took over the body in that meantime. Both Lily's body and Blake's were clothed so there was no awkwardness…well there was some.

"Hello um… I forgot to ask Lily this but what is your name?" Blake asked curiously.

"It's um… it's Violet. I'm Lily's little sister but…she told you that already I suppose." Violet said while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Alright, L-I mean Violet, so um… you're sharing your sister's body?" Blake asks

"Yeah, I am. She… wanted to keep a promise she made to me." Violet said, sitting down.

"I see…um, by any chance do you guys share memories and such?" Blake asks curiously, and hoping they don't. She didn't want Lily's little sister, knowing what happened the last week.

"Only the one's Lily lets me know. Which aren't much." Violet said innocently.

Violet was much like Ruby when she was younger, yet the tone of her voice and vocabulary actually showed she was much more mature when it came down to manners, etiquette, and just life in general. As for a fighter, Blake did not know anything about Violet when it came to that.

"Hmm…Alright, so can um… both of you be 'active' at the same time in the body?" Blake asked, thinking of a plan for something special.

"What do you mean exactly?" Violet asked, then suddenly her question was answered by Lily as one of the body's eyes turned Blue "She means if both of us control the body at the same time Violet" said Lily chuckling a bit. "OOOOOOOH alright." Said Violet

"This will take some getting used to…unless…" said Blake thinking of a plan that might please both Violet and Lily.

"Unless?" said Lily, and Violet almost in unison.

"Well, is it possible to change one of the souls to a different body? Like moving Violet to another body instead of sharing it with this one?" said Blake, and then both eyes turn Blue and the body is being controlled by Lily, and then she face palms herself.

"What?" asked Blake surprised thinking that Lily thinks her idea was stupid until…

"I'm stupid. Why didn't I think of something like that earlier?" Lily said chuckling

Blake scoffs and smiles hugging Lily again. Lily hugs back, "Good Idea Kitten, but one problem with it… We can't use an already dead body, and we can't take over someone else's body so we would have to make our own…"

"How do we do that? Like is that even possible?" says Blake curiously.

"Yep it is. But well, for now I can have Violet pass as an undetectable spirit around us until we find a body she like and wants it to be modeled after." Lily said smiling, and looking for approval

Blake nodded, even though she was confused as hell. "Alright so I guess we start walking around?" asked Blake looking for a clear direction on what to do. "Yep we do, and I think I know what she might like so follow me, or would you rather I carry you to the place?"

"Hmm… walk next to you, or have your gorgeous and built arms carry me someplace. That's a difficult choice" Blake said sarcastically, jumping onto Lily's arms and noticing Violet's presence around her.

Then Lily walked, onto the porch, and jumped down started to glide down to the direction she thinks will find a body style Violet likes. And within 20 Minutes, Blake sees a warehouse, it was White Fang territory. This made Blake nervous but you could see a face of confidence on Lily as they got closer than they suddenly stopped. Blake looked at Lily, who was looking at her smiling.

"Blake, no matter what happens I want you to know I will always protect you, OK?" Lily said, kissing Blake right after saying it. Blake was moved by this, she did not expect the Dragon Faunus to be so caring, so careful, and so protective of someone she just met less than a year ago, yet again she does remember what happened the week prior to today.

Lily gently sets Blake down on a tree stump and then jumps down after blinking at Blake. She rushes into the base, then there was some gunfire after she rushed in. Almost as quickly as it started, it ended. Blake saw Lily rush out, with a few soldiers behind her shooting, but again it seems like almost no enemy is too much for Lily, because as soon as she got into open land, with a flick of her wrist the whole building was being engulfed in Flames, yet it seemed like the fire did not harm or kill any of the White Fang member's but more like neutralize them and make them pass out

Blake jumps down to ask if Lily saw the body style Violet wanted, to see Neo hogtied behind Lily. Surprised, and slightly scared she jumped back as soon as she noticed, and Lily was confused but then chuckled it off.

"Yeah, I was expecting that honestly. So this is the body style I think Violet will like." Said Lily and then out of nowhere, Blake heard a voice, it was Violet's

"Oh wow, it's so similar to my old body!" Violet exclaimed in a cheerful tone, causing Lily to smile. Blake was still worried that the murderous small woman was going to somehow escape from the rope ties and then attack them. She even felt more fear when her girlfriend bent down and started untying the rope.

Blake rushed to stop her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Um… letting her go? What else would I do?" Lily said confused at Blake's reaction.

"That woman almost killed my entire team like 5 times already, we can't just let her roam around. She'll probably try to kill us." Said Blake worried and trying to smack some sense into Lily.

"Really? I found her chained up, nude on a rack in that place." Lily said still confused and then Neo nodded as she said it. "And besides Blake, remember, I'll protect you. Even if it kills me."

"Fine…but be careful." Blake said admitting defeat.

Lily bends over and lets Neo go, who just dusts herself off, gives Blake the stink eye and then signs 'Thank You' to Lily, who responds back 'You're Welcome'. Blake was impressed at Lily's incredible and vast knowledge of many things. Even if some of it might be wrong it still is stuff that took Blake years to learn or took a long time to research and study.

"Ok, so I need a favor, um…whoever you are. I need a sample of your hair and blood." Lily asked, putting it very bluntly.

Neo was confused as to why, and she wanted to know why she was being asked for such things. She asks Lily why she needed those things, and then Lily explained it bluntly again, "Well we need it to build my Little Sister's soul a body."

Neo just got more confused but she guessed that since she was rescued from being a living sex toy for White Fang soldiers, that was the least she could do to repay her debt to Lily and then nodded in agreement to the terms. Within minutes, Lily got everything she needed from Neo, then started to leave.

As Neo started leaving, so did Lily and Blake, then suddenly Lily was in front of Neo examining her. Neo was surprised at the quickness that Lily had, and even more surprised on how Lily asked her if she wanted her voice box and vocals fixed. Neo sensing an opportunity to gain something she lost in her childhood, she quickly and gleefully agreed. Lily simply put her hand on Neo's throat causing Neo to jerk in a defensive manner. Lily put a finger that time, and then began healing Neo's voice which worked.

"Holy shit that feels weird." Neo said, surprising herself as she had a British accent, and light, yet matured tone.

"Wait, you're British? What the hell? Well at least your fashion, makes sense now" Blake said.

Then as quick as they arrived, Lily waved goodbye to Neo. Together with Blake they quickly left, letting Neo get back to her own life.

"Alright, now we need a couple more ingredients and then I can build Violet a body." Said Lily, smiling and then she kissed Blake. "Thanks for the good idea sexy"

"You're Welcome darling. I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself." Said Blake teasing Lily about her cluelessness

"Very funny, but hey your mind is one of the reasons I fell for you." Lily said smiling again

Blake returned the smile, and then leaned her head, on Lily's shoulder as both of them and Violet's soul followed them. "So what else do we need to make a new body for me?" asked Violet curious.

"We need a dust crystal of every type, and then a dummy soul Violet. Should be easy to get." Lily said and Blake nodded. "I can call one of my friends to pick up the dust." Blake said wanting to help

"Awesome, that would be helpful and time saving so I can make the body." Lily said cheerfully, which made Blake take out her scroll and call a certain rich, pale, and once again pregnant friend of hers. The one and only Heiress Weiss Schnee, or how she is newly called, Weiss Xiao Long.

Weiss answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Weiss, how are you?" asked Blake cheerfully, happy to hear her friend again. "I'm doing very well, and you Blake?" responded Weiss.

"Extremely Happy, and well, as to why I can explain it later. Could you do me a quick favor?" Blake asked

"Of course, what is it?" Weiss responded, as Yang and Aneria started talking in the background.

"I need one dust crystal of every kind, is that possible?" Blake asked curiously and genuinely.

Weiss laughed and said, "Of course it is, I'll have a delivery person send it to you within 20 or 30 minutes. Also I'm sorry I can't talk much I have to go. Yang, and my little Aneria want to go picnicking."

"That's fine, have fun and be safe Weiss." Said Blake before hanging up and nodding towards Lily, confirming that they got all the crystals.

As for the dummy soul, Lily could simply pull out one of her own. After all, holding the family crest, and symbol provided that any flame souls she has would be regenerated the next day. So she was a factory of them if she allowed you to call her that.

After 20 minutes of running through the forest, Blake, Lily and Violet finally get back home. The Dust Crystal's already arrived and then Lily decided it was time to start the new making of a body. So she turned to Violet and asked some questions about color, style, height, etc.

Blake was simply amazed by the whole process, she was going to actually see a body being made, not birthed like she is used to seeing. It was a whole new experience for her, it made her feel giddy. Plus apparently the conjurer must wear some very revealing, short robes as 'tradition' or 'rules' state. Which means Blake gets to see Lily's body in full detail while the whole process occurs.

Which it did occur quickly, Lily started speaking a language that Blake never in her life heard of. It was weird, not like the others she knows, nor similar in any way. But all that faded into future questions as she noticed Neo's hair and blood floating, all the crystals on all corners floating and then the flame soul take shape of the body, lastly everything smashing together, finally creating a body similar to Neo's but instead, it was taller, a little more privileged than Neo, but nowhere near Yang's or Lily's at that fact, and it was Green tipped hair, not half and half. This was all happening while Lily's eyes, shined Blue and Flame were appearing all over her body.

After the ceremony, or ritual ended, Lily started panting and then fell on the floor tired, exhausted, as Violet went into her body, almost immediately falling asleep. This so called 'Royal Family' sure did not act like such.

Blake simply picked Violet up, laid her on the couch and then laid down next to Lily. It was far from the comfort of a bed, but she was fine as long as she was next to Lily, who suddenly hugged and embraced her.

* * *

Next Morning, Violet had disappeared, she left a note explaining what happened and why she is not there.

"Dear Sister, Lily and Her girlfriend, Blake.

Please do not worry when you wake up and do not see me, I have wanted to be in my own body for so long, and be able to explore all the or some of the world by my own case and time. I do not wish to annoy, or invade your privacy or get into the middle of your love for each other. I wish you the best of luck, and thank you to the both of you for giving me this chance to live happily."

Blake was smiling, then she noticed on the Back there was more. Lily turned to the back but saw nothing herself, yet Blake saw differently. She waited until Lily went into the bedroom and it said:

"P.S. Blake, I made this note for you and only you. I ask that you please support, and cherish my sister. She may not talk much about her past, nor may she be open to answer certain questions, but at heart I will promise you that she gained a genuine, heavy, and unfaltering love for you. I could sense it since she met you. You're special to her, she's lost a lot of loved ones, family, friends, and the person who was her fiancée. And she blames herself each day, so please let her know how much you care, I can sense it within you too."

Blake was smiling, slightly and then looked at Lily while Lily was sitting at the dinner table. Someone who has suffered through so much, the death of so many, close or not, and then blaming herself each day. Lily seemed so relaxed, but Blake imagined it was the latter, but Blake vowed to herself to be the person to fix that. She just wanted Lily to be happy, to hug her and not let go. Blake felt she was the person to make Lily happy finally, and she vowed to do so. Lily looked at Blake and returned the smile as brightly and happily as she could, but even then Blake could tell some of the damage, she vowed herself to melt away.

"Lily," Blake said slowly walking towards her, "Yes Kitty?" responded Lily. Blake sat on Lily's lap and kissed her passionately but gently, giving Lily just a small taste of how much love Blake had for her. "I love you…And I don't ever want to be without" Blake purred as she rested her head upon Lily's left shoulder. Lily was surprised, but smiling, "I love you too…and I won't ever leave you."

* * *

 **A/EN: Alright I hope all of you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I read over this and for me it made a lot of sense, although I am bad at grammar, considering I constantly mix words of the three languages I know together. But I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, next Chapter will be 5.5, a backstory one for most likely the Flame Beast Empire as a whole or Lily herself. If you guys notice anything wrong with this, such as the flow, or grammar; please do not hesitate to leave it in the comments so I can reflect on it and improve. Any ideas you guys want implemented you can also leave in the comments and I'll consider it depending on the type. After Chapter 5.5 I will continue Part 2 of this**


	6. Backstory Ch1: The Flame Beast Empire

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far. As I've said before I will be adding background chapters, to explain some of the things that have been mentioned in this such as the Flame Beast Empire, or Backstory for Characters such as Lily or Violet. These will vary in size, and I plan to upload a normal story right after, either the next day or in a different time but same day. So I Hope you enjoy this Backstory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5:** The Flame Beast Empire

Throughout History there have been many Empires. Some that triumph the test of time and excel, some who just as they're born, they end in despair and pain. Then are those in the middle, such as the Roman Empire very early in History, or the multiple Chinese dynasties. Each one bringing new creations, and inventions that helps future generations.

However, the scale does not include one Empire. One who has been erased by time, and by those who do not want the existence of it known. Of course, the home to my daughters, Lily and Violet, the Flame Beast Empire.

The Flame Beast Empire was home to extremely powerful warriors, home of Mortal Gods of the Flames, and allies to many Empires ruled by other Mortal Gods. But, not all alliances are meant to last forever, humanity had different plans for the relationship between Flame Beasts and Humans, but before that story is told. I believe that this explanation should start with THE start of the Flame Beast Empire.

It was about 800 years ago, my wife, my family and I, were run out of an Empire, named Artenian, we took home with, and defended with our lives. Yet, Christianity was the ruling religion in the area, one that the King of that Empire enforced without hesitation.

My family and I, hid our beliefs and what we were. A normal Christian would call us demons, and being stuck in a city full of crazy ones isn't the best idea. Then there was the revolutionists, people who wanted to change the corrupt ways of Artenian, and not have a complete totalitarian King. So logically my family, and I took home with them. We joined their forces and we lead many successful assaults, we found a cure that ended a terrible disease in the Empire's Land, plus we united many for one common goal. We had all that but, it wasn't enough.

The Artenian Forces had someone on their side, an adversary of mine. At the time, I was weak, as our forces fought, we fought secluded, and to make sure the Land was not too damaged. I was able to win the fight and rid of him for good, or so I hoped. However, it was too late. Even with my family's help the forces of Artenian we took home in was too much, we were able to decrease their forces from possibly 5 Million, to only a mere 1 Million. Yet we had 2 Million, down to only a couple hundred. I'm probably boring you with this so I'll cut to the chase. Artenian won, but not without suffering even more losses, cutting that Million to 250,000 soldiers.

Yet, too much bloodshed was brought, so even if we killed the rest, the people would not be as safe as they were, nor would they accept us because of such genocide. So we surrendered, and my family, and I got run out of Artenian.

We traveled for almost a year, we found a big empty island. Never before documented in any map in existence, and we decided to live there from now on. Soon we found villagers, from a nearby village, they were amazed any outsiders found the island, and slowly but surely those villagers moved near us. I asked why they wanted to live so close only to be responded with praise. Those villagers knew the legend that told about the Flame Beasts, as well as they knew about my various accomplishments.

As time went on, there was difficulties, hordes of creatures, monsters and enemy villagers. So of course, I decided to protect my friends, and family. As they witnessed more and more of my strength, word about my accomplishments and 'heroic' acts managed to be spread around the world. Then before I know it, people are almost endlessly flocking to the island.

Naturally, we decided to build a village, which quickly turned into city, and lastly that turned into an Empire. Small but strong one, impressive in every way, we managed to make a new architectural style, and then established new education, phycology, etc, etc.

In other words, we established many things the world has never seen, as for the King and the Ruling, the villagers wanted to take a vote, although I was opposed to the idea, and wanted to keep it to no ruler. As the villagers voted, almost every single vote went towards me, I was named King of the Flame Beast Empire.

I wanted to be a beacon for those who lost hope, and those who couldn't fight because of fear, shyness, nature, and weakness. As many more came, I decided to introduce my power, my flames to the people, making them stronger and capable fighters on their own. Of course, not as strong as me considering I was King, then I established an Army, giving them flames stronger than the civilians. We were strong, and getting even stronger. My family was happy, the people were happy, yet in this world, there are those who wish to destroy and ruin happiness.

We grew and grew each year, month and day. Many people coming into the Empire, and I, as King, was able to bring peace to my own Empire, and those who opposed us. We made alliances with Empires who had a rivalry with each other, and managed to solve their problems peacefully. No demon, no creature, no person, and no god could damage the peacefulness, and the relationships that were set in place.

My family called the Royal family, cared for everyone equally, those who broke the rules were punished but given a new chance at life. Empires who threatened my people quickly ended because of my forces. It was beautiful, the strength, the success, and the loyalty my people had. But the best of all, was the union the Flame Beast Empire, and other Empires, and citizens had. We treated each other like brothers, and sisters.

When the world needed help, my Empire and its allies were the first ones to call. Until the day that changed everything. We, or mainly I, call it the fall, I think you can guess why it is called as such. Many humans disliked the union, the appearance and the alliance the Empire, and Nations had. They developed hatefulness, hatred, and worst of all a taste for death.

My daughter Lily has not mentioned this name, and I will not mention it either, until Lily mentions it. But this person I am talking about, was the only reason as to why my precious and lovable Empire fell. The Empire that only had Golden Years, fell to this person. He managed to get many defectors of Heaven, Hell, and of the Overworld. Humans, Angels, and Demons uniting to kill and end my Empire… and they succeeded.

The Army, the allies, the people, and my family were all able to prevent and kill many of the enemy, until one adversary of mine, not the same one from the Artenian Empire rose and gave his power to his forces. Then he gave himself the power, of Heaven and Hell themselves, by absorbing many Archangels, and Demon Lords which only made his forces and himself stronger… Just enough from to kill me, many of my people, and most of my family. Truthfully the Empire could do well without me, but as I died, the courage and bravery of many faltered and disappeared.

So my adversary won the battle but not the war. My daughters, some of my people, and some of my army survived. Now it is all up to Lily, and Violet to establish the Empire once more, and to rule it as Queen. There are many more secrets of my Empire that I am not willing to answer, not yet at least, but let's just say my power cannot be taken by anyone except my daughter and whoever her soulmate is.

That is the end of my story today, you probably have more questions, but those specifics will be mentioned later, and will be explained later. For now, just like time and enemies erased the history of the Flame Beast Empire, many secrets will stay secrets. Until my daughter reaches her full potential, and accepts her role.

* * *

 **A/EN: Alright well that was very fun to write actually. I know a lot of stuff is vague but as the main story goes on, more will be revealed in the Backstory chapters. Next Backstory chapter will be about The King and Queen of the Flame Beast Empire. Depending on how I decide to write the chapters. Hope you enjoyed, and like I said, any comments, or ideas do not hesitate to leave them in the comment section.**


	7. Chapter 6: Split Familiarization (Part2)

**A/N: Alright so now that I have more time, each background chapter will be followed up by a normal chapter. Hope you guys are liking the story so far, and always I'm welcome to ideas to what to add into the story. Many more characters, developments in the story, and point of views in the future. As well as I am planning to making other fanfictions other than this one. Comment what you think, any ideas you have, and I hope you all like this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Split Familiarization (Part 2)

In Blake's Apartment, there was a heartfelt moment between Blake and Lily. The moment when both Lily and Blake were connected as soulmates.

It was a starry night sky, one that fascinated Lily. As a child before the fall of the Flame Beast Empire, she loved going onto the roof of her house and watching the sky. She was a star gazer and always managed to find comfort, and relaxation in it. This time Lily wanted to see the stars, but better yet, have the person she found love for be next to her in her arms.

"Wow…the night is beautiful…" said Blake, laying on top of Lily as both of them are laying down in the roofless porch.

"It is…" responded Lily happily. "Almost as beautiful as you." Lily said, rubbing Blake's stomach gently as she hugged her.

"Lily… I was thinking…" Blake said turning around to face Lily.

"What were you thinking love?" Lily responded smiling at Blake

"Well...nevermind" Blake said, "Just a random thought, I promise I'll tell you later."

Lily chuckled and then kissed Blake on the cheek while hugging her closely, "Alright dear."

Everything seemed peaceful, perfect, and mellow. It is as if there was no one else in the world and just them with the stars. Then suddenly like everything wonderful it came to an end as the doorbell rang. It wasn't just once or twice, the person ringing it would just not stop.

Lily sighs, and Blake groans, "Ugh it was so peaceful" Blake said standing up to answer the door

Lily nodded, "Yep" then decided to stand up along Blake, only for a different purpose. To get some food, her body required more energy and food than most people. So when she eat…well she could empty out an all-you-can-eat restaurant buffet. Yet somehow not manage to gain a single pound, this made Blake jealous and somewhat annoyed but nothing that would change her feelings for Lily.

The ringing still hasn't stopped, Blake looked through the peephole and saw no one. She guessed it was Yang's and Weiss' daughter ringing it to have Blake come out and greet her, then Yang come out to scare her. So she opened the door only to see Sun with a bouquet of flowers, smiling like he usually does.

"Sun what are you doing here?" Blake asked, somewhat nervous of how Lily might react to Sun suddenly doing this

"Hey Blake, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. I came he-" Sun said as Blake simply put her finger onto his lips to have him stop talking.

"No I'm not interested Sun, and well I already found someone." Blake said smiling, and then pulling her finger back.

Sun was surprised, and somewhat upset, only to have those two feelings turn into a bit of anger and jealously. Blake saw this and immediately figured it out, only then to not understand why when she hasn't even mentioned the person she was with. "Sun why are you angry?"

"Who said I was angry?" said Sun

"I did, your face says it all. I didn't even mention who I'm with now" said Blake simply

Suddenly Lily appears next to Blake and wraps her arm around Blake's hip. She saw the bouquet of flowers and then a Monkey Faunus, wearing nothing but an open button shirt, showing his abs, and shorts. Every single bit of her said to punch him straight in the face, but she simply looked at him and then kept a blank expression at the attempt of asking Blake out.

"Hey Blakey. Who's this guy?" asked Lily curious to know who Sun was

Blake chuckled, then kissed Lily's cheek, "This is Sun, a friend of mine from back in Beacon days. He helped me with a couple personal issues and helped me get my life in line."

"Ah alright. I'm Lily by the way. Nice to meet ya Sun." said Lily, surprising Blake with her friendliness. "I'll be back dear, I'm going to change my clothes and then make something for us to eat."

"Don't empty out the kitchen ok?" said Blake chuckling a bit

"No promises, heh" Lily said, and then kissed Blake on her cheek on last time before leaving

Sun was more than surprise, more than enough that it made his jaw drop. His crush was already with another person, another girl. Which again, made him jealous and somewhat angry.

"No offense Sun, but if you haven't noticed she's my girlfriend. And I couldn't be happier" said Blake

"I see…Sorry I bugged you Blake, although I didn't know you were lesbian, or bi. Surprised me a lot actually. Also if you don't mind me asking, where did she come from?" asked Sun

"She's someone I met a while back, maybe 6 Months ago? She disappeared and then reappeared earlier this month. She's a dragon faunus also." Said Blake

"Wait, wait what? A Dragon Faunus, a faunus that is a dragon. Fire-Breathing, flying, and giant mons-I mean creatures with scales." Said Sun, even more surprised of the person that was dating his crush.

"Yep. I thought her kind went extinct, but I suppose not. Now if you'll excuse me Sun but I want to spend some more time with her, she only recently came back into my life and I…well let's just say she's special to me. Sorry again for the whole situation though." Said Blake smiling

"It's fine… See ya later Blake." Said Sun as he started to leave.

As he reached the parking lot, where he parked his car, he notices a shadow leaning on a pillar near his car. As he got closer, confirming it was someone, he took out his nun chucks and called out to the shadow. As the shadow step out of the darkness, he saw it was Lily.

"Sun Wukong, not born in Menagerie but born and raised in Mistral. Former Orphan who managed to get into some of the best Hunter schools in Mistral and then make his full debut in Haven." Said Lily simply

"What the…How do you know all of that?" said Sun confused.

"The truthful question is what I don't know. I know a lot about everyone because it was my job to do so. Before some terrible events happened, for example I know when you were in Haven you were having trouble with your sexuality, couldn't decide if you were gay, bi or straight. Then after graduation you found out." Said Lily, making Sun even more confused as to how she knows all of this information

"No I didn't!" said Sun, "Now tell me the answer."

"Sun I'm not here to fight nor to threaten you. I simply ask that you look past your anger and jealously. I know Blake was your crush, or well is still your crush, and seeing me with her made you jealous and angry. Especially because I've never been known early like you have." Said Lily

"Who are you to tell me what I feel? I could be feeling fine except a little freaked out as to why you know so much about me." said Sun confused

"Like I said, it was my job to know everything I could. You have questions about me, and I'll answer them to all of you, but for now the only person I trust with my secrets is Blake. Oh and just so you know, don't make a left turn on Vale Knight Avenue, make a right turn instead." Said Lily as she slowly disappeared in a blue mist.

Back at the apartment, Lily was still in the bedroom for 30 minutes. Blake was wondering if she was alright. Her time with Lily changed a lot, her feelings, her personality, her hopes, and well just her. She didn't feel pain, sadness. She felt light on her feet, and funny around Lily. She felt love and nothing else, it's almost as if she felt another heat wave coming but maybe just wanted to be around Lily. So of course, what does someone in love do when they worry about someone, they go check on them.

Blake stood up from the table and walked towards the bedroom. She heard a thud, then suddenly rushed in, to see Lily on the floor, passed out. Blake was worried and then carried Lily onto the bed, removed the towel she had on, and then checked to see if Lily was breathing. Thankfully she was, she seemed in fine-health but for some reason passed out.

Blake was worried, nothing was wrong with Lily but the sudden pass out was far from normal. Blake went to find her phone, to call Winter, who recently switched to medicine from her job as a soldier. That is until Lily suddenly sat up, and started breathing heavily. This caused Blake to jump, but then be glad that Lily was fine, other than the heavy breathing.

"What happened?" said Blake worried, and hugging Lily

"I don't know, I just felt dizzy and woozy for a second and everything went black." Said Lily hugging Blake back. "Then I heard a voice, it sounded familiar but I couldn't make out to whose voice it was, but I'm fine now."

"Oh thank dust… I was worried you were sick or injured badly" said Blake

"Sorry for worrying you, it caused a surprise for myself too" Lily chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Blake smiled, and chuckled, later on flicking Lily in the head. "Like I said Blake, I'm never leaving you" said Lily

"I know…and I won't leave you." Said Blake.

Later the two lovers laid themselves into the bed and both fell asleep next to each other. Once again embracing and cuddling each other. No man, woman, or god could separate them it seemed.

Once it was morning, Lily woke up, Blake was nowhere to be found. Instead, Lily found a note next to her, where Blake should have been. It read:

"Good Morning Dear, If you're reading this then you finally woke up, and well I decided I wanted you to get a little present, not for any special occasion but just because I love you, yet you have to find it following the clues I set up for you. So here's the first one: 'The Greek and the Fairy Tale rely hand in hand with each other to endless meets, one is far greater, while the other is far lower. Yet in any time both are beyond measure'"

Lily smiled at the little puzzle and immediately knew who it was and where they were. She stood up and changed into some fresh clothes after taking a shower. And proceeded to walk outside of Blake's apartment, realizing that it was her first time out in the city. She was excited for the present, but more importantly finding Blake once again.

After walking around the city she recited the little clue that her dear girlfriend Blake left. She knew that it talked about Pyrrha and Ruby. She met Ruby before, not on the best terms, but still met her. She has never met Pyrrha before however, she imagines the reaction Ruby had when Blake told her what the little note is for.

Finally she arrives at another apartment, she asks the clerk at the front desk if Pyrrha and Ruby lived there, and the clerk nodded to her question.

"They're room is 204 on the 2nd Floor if you wish to visit them. However, I must ask them if that is OK with them." Said the Clerk

"That is completely fine." Said Lily

The Clerk called and then got the approval for Lily to continue. It was a big building, it seemed almost as if each floor was the size of normal houses. Finally Lily reaches the second floor and looks for room 204 which is at the end of the hall. She knocks on the door and hears footsteps approaching the door. Pyrrha answers the door

"Yes?" said Pyrrha confused at the woman in front of her.

"Hello Pyrrha, I'm Blake's girlfriend Lily. I believe she left a note for me here" said Lily smiling

"Wait. Blake has a girlfriend? Since when?" asked Pyrrha confused

"Since about a month and a half ago. She didn't tell you?" asked Lily confused as well

"No. Although I do recall Ruby seeming excited about something after she talked with Blake." Said Pyrrha. "She probably told Ruby but not me, anyway please come inside, I'll call Ruby to the living room."

"Thank You Pyrrha." Lily steps in and looks around, the apartment looks like a high-end house. "Beautiful place here. Tough to believe how big it is"

"Thank You, I'll get Ruby right away." Pyrrha left to get Ruby, and later Ruby about 5 months pregnant steps out into the living room. "Lily you're back!" said Ruby excitedly

"Hello again Ruby, Nice to see you again as well." Said Lily smiling

Ruby smiled back and thought to herself that Lily changed just as much if not more than Blake, she didn't have that threatening aura, or that deadly look on her face. She seemed happy and calm. Ruby sits down across Lily, Pyrrha sitting next to Ruby

"I apologize for this but Blake never mentioned you when I and she talked. Do you mind telling me who you are?" asked Pyrrha calmly.

"I do not mind at all. My name is Lily Dezseld, one of the last survivors of the Flame Beast Empire, and the last member of it's Royal family. As well as one of the few surviving Dragon faunus in the world." Said Lily

"Yep. We saw Lily fight, it was incredible. Similar to you Pyrrha." Said Ruby smiling

"I see." Said Pyrrha simply

"Mhm, so Lily, how come you came by here? I thought you were still missing." Said Ruby confused

"Well Blake left me a note saying I had to come here to receive another note to get a clue for a present she has for me. So I came here, in look for her and for the present." Said Lily

"Well you guessed right, I do have the note but Blake asked me one thing, and that is to make you earn the next clue. So she asked me to have you and Pyrrha fight!" she exclaimed, Lily chuckled

"Wow she wants to play that way huh, so be it. I'm guessing that was all an act Pyrrha?" asked Lily

"Yes it was, I wanted to have Ruby to tell you instead of me. It is a pleasure to meet you but truthfully I doubt you'll manage to get the next clue." Said Pyrrha confidently

"That much confidence huh, I'll go easy on you. Any rules I should know?" asked Lily to Ruby

"Yep, you can only use your fists and the first person to drop one knee loses. Blake also told me to tell you if it's too much to say she's allowed to do whatever she wants with you" said Ruby

"I see, well I'm up for the challenge. Let's go to the arena." Said Lily confidently as well

As all three Lily, Ruby, and Pyrrha were walking to the arena. Blake was watching from the shadows like she used to do. She learned all of Lily's tricks and uses them against her without flames. She wanted to let Lily know that even though Lily's pheromones activated her heat cycle early, it didn't change her normal schedule. Within 2 days it was going to be the start of her own, so she wanted to see what the roles were going to be this time.

"We finally reached the arena, I'll take left side." Said Lily walking to the left

"Fine by me, I always had better luck in the right." Said Pyrrha. Ruby was going to be the ref, sitting in a chair as she watched both of them fight. Pyrrha had full access to her weapons, and her strength was different since Beacon. Ruby was confident she was going to win.

"Start!" said Ruby, blowing a whistle

Almost immediately Pyrrha dashed towards Lily, while Lily simply stood there with a grin. Pyrrha slashed at Lily, left to right, up and down, right to left, and ending with a stab yet she couldn't even touch Lily. Lily didn't want to hurt Pyrrha, but at the same time she didn't want to lose. So simply solution, hit Pyrrha in a nerve that would temporarily paralyze her. Yet to her surprise that wasn't going to be easy either. Pyrrha proved to be a difficult opponent but Lily still had no problem blocking or dodging all of her attacks. Ruby was amazed by the tenacity of the fighters, Pyrrha not seeming to slow down, continuously released groups of attacks without stop, and Lily managed to block and dodge all of them.

It seemed like it wasn't going anywhere until Pyrrha felt the first sign of fatigue. She was getting tired, breathing a tad bit heavier, and it seemed Lily was able to catch on and unleased her attack. Compared to what Ruby had seen versus the Hunt, the attack was a simple neutralization one, instead of kill one but it still scared her. Lily blasted towards Pyrrha, like she was going to punch Pyrrha to the ground only to be tricked by a clone and then have her pressure point in her neck be hit and making Pyrrha pass out for a few minutes. Meaning Lily was the winner.

"Whoa!" said Ruby amazed. "You two are incredible fighters, I thought Pyrrha was going to win for sure."

"She lasted longer than I thought she would, most people would have been tired 15 minutes earlier. So does that make me the winner?" said Lily

Ruby nodded and handed her the next note, after Pyrrha woke up. They said their goodbyes and Lily went to read the next note which said:

"Congrats honey, you managed to complete the first of 3 challenges I set up for your present. Next clue is another riddle that goes like: 'Even in snow the sun rises, the sun is supposed to melt the snow but not always is that the case, exceptions are made and connections strengthen. With that, a new season comes to play which balances both the heat of the sun and the cool of the snow.'"

"Heh, I should teach Blake to write better riddles, but these are good for beginner ones. Time to set towards Weiss and Yang's place." Said Lily as she starts walking towards Xiao Long house in the mountains. Blake watching from the distance smiling.

After 30 minutes, Lily reaches the Xiao Long household, yet it seemed abandoned. She was worried something might have happened to Yang and Weiss and quickly goes towards the entrance. When she reaches for the doorknob it suddenly got extremely cold, Lily was confused and went to melt the ice forming around it when suddenly the Blonde Brawler, her semblance already activated rushed out head-butting Lily. Sending her back about 15 feet.

"Ouch, what a welcome" said Lily as she got back on her feet.

"Oh shut up, Blake asked me that the challenge would be a fight against me so I'm not holding back. Hehehe" said Yang confidently. "First person to get knocked down loses"

Flames start appearing on Lily's fists, and shoulder as her eyes starts to glow and give off a blue aura. "Fine by me"

They both rush each other and unleashed a barrage of punches, Lily able to dodge all while dealing damage to Yang. Yang seemingly taking most of the punches on purpose, building up the strength with her semblance to deal it out twice as strong as Lily's punches. Then both jump back to their starting position. Yang panting slightly, and Lily panting even more slightly, they recover their breath and then Yang suddenly disappears, not even Lily could tell where she went.

Yang managed to use the strength she absorbed with her semblance, to make her faster, and stronger. She jumped high in the air, and concentrated the strength to her fists as she was going to punch Lily in the head knocking her down. And right as that was going to happen, Lily turns around and uses her scales to absorb the impact, grab Yang's hand and then throw her to the ground, making her lose.

"Awww I lost already? Man I thought I was going to win for a second." Yang said disappointed

"I did too. You surprised me with your speed, I didn't notice you until I sensed you in the air." Lily said helping Yang up

Weiss comes out of the house, 3 months pregnant with her second child and carrying Aneria, Yang and Weiss' daughter, with her. "Come in you two it's about to rain."

Both Lily and Yang look at each other and go inside the house, suddenly from looking abandoned it looked brand new on the outside and inside. "I get it, magic hallucination projection. Make it seem like something it's not" said Lily

"Correct, my sister Winter thought of it." Said Weiss. "Weiss Xiao Long, pleasure to finally meet you Lily"

"Likewise Mrs. Xiao Long, I suppose Blake told you much about me?" asked Lily

"She did in fact, and please call me Weiss." Said Weiss smiling, sitting next to Yang

"Alright Weiss, so I expect Blake left a message for me or a note?" asked Lily

"Yep Blakey did leave a note but she wanted us to ask you some questions first" said Yang

"Shoot then" said Lily

"Alright. First, what brought you to fall in love with Blake?" asked Weiss

"What didn't? She's incredible in every sense of the word, her looks, smarts, and there is just something about her that just makes it impossible not to fall for her." Answered Lily honestly

"If Blake wanted to start a family, have kids and move into a house, would you be fine with that?" asked Yang

The look on Lily's face was one of pure joy answering that question, "No I wouldn't be fine with that, I would be ecstatic about it. Having a family is something I lost, and I would love to gain again, I have people like family but that's far from blood. If Blake wanted to have kids, I would support the idea until the end of time" answered Lily smiling, joyfully

"Last Question, Blake remembered you mentioning that because of your blood, you're immortal, safe from time but not safe form mortal wounds. Since you will eventually outlive her, what would you do after you do?" asked Yang

Lily stayed quiet for a while, unsure of how to answer a question like that, in fact she didn't even want to think of Blake dying. So she came with a revolution she hopes that Blake will agree too. "I-I don't think I could do anything, if I ever lost her… even if we have known each other for a short amount of time I can't stop her from being in my thoughts, and in my heart. I would gladly remove my infinite life to live with her until the bitter end, or give her the ability to have an infinite like if she wished to." Said Lily honestly

Yang and Weiss looked at each other and in unison said, "Good Answers."

"Here's the third note." Said Yang giving Lily the note which read: "Great Job love, I knew you could do so much. You're only two steps from getting your present and finding me. I have no riddle nor cheesy text to tell you for your third challenge but simply ask this: What is my favorite song? When you find out, go to the Orion Theater at the Park and sing it as loud and masterfully as you can. Then you shall find someone to deliver the last note"

" _Hehe Blake, don't you remember? It's my job to know things"_ Lily thought to herself smiling. "Thank You Weiss, and Yang. Hope you two have a wonderful life together"

"Likewise" both Yang and Weiss said at the same time.

Lily steps out of the house and then immediately uses her flames to increase her running speed, surpassing even Ruby's semblance speed until she arrived at the Orion Open Theater in the middle of the Park. There she stood up and cleared her throat to start singing, _Ave Maria by Previn_ , in Public managing to hit every note and tone at exactly the right moment. She sang it so beautifully she managed to make an audience stop and make many cry. From there, her own sister stepped in front of the stage.

"Hey sis, nice singing hehe" said Violet smiling

"Hey Violet, nice to see you again, how have you been?" asked Lily

"Good, I saw Neo again, and we decided to team up to travel the world." Responded Violet

"That's wonderful Sis, glad to see you got your wish to come true. Couldn't be prouder" said Lily smiling and chuckling

"Thanks Sis that means a lot." Violet said as they hugged. "Oh and Blake wanted me to give you this" Violet exclaimed giving Lily the note.

"Thank You Violet, go have fun with your travels and remember, no matter how far we go…" said Lily

"We always have each other hehe" ended Violet as she left to go back to Neo

Lily bowed to the audience and started to get off the stage to read the last note, which included: 'Congrats on finishing my little game dear, it should have taken 5 hours at most, but now come back to our special place and claim your present and find me."

Lily smiled and went back home to the apartment, to the little area they found to star-gaze the sky. Only to find a lightly dressed Blake, standing there in a seductive manner, before walking up to Lily slowly licking her lips. "Surprise my big bad dragon" she said as she was holding Lily's cheek, "I'm your present, and reward for the challenges."

Lily smiled and pulled Blake onto a long and passionate kiss, before pulling back. "Possibly the best present I've ever had. However, I thought your heat cycle already passed."

"Nope, you managed to make mine appear early, but it didn't affect my normal cycles. But this time it's different." Said Blake getting into a seductive tone

"How so my dear?" said Lily

Blake chuckled and then whispered into Lily's ear, "Because this time there's no stopping, and I'm taking over~" she whispered then bit the bottom of Lily's earlobe. "Truth be told, my heat doesn't start until 2 days from now, but I thought maybe a little head start would be lovely and beneficial for us"

"I couldn't agree more…yet I feel as if there is something you're leaving out darling." Lily said while smirking

"Well…I was thinking maybe we should make a family, we both can't get the other out of our minds, and we both seem to have an endless love. Maybe starting early would be beneficial. Before we do that however, I got the answers from Yang, and I do want to live an infinite life with you, and with my kids, and with my friends… so how about we make that happen after the week?" said Blake licking Lily's cheek and purring

Lily picked Blake up, kissing her neck. "I have no problems with that beautiful"

* * *

 **A/EN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I definitely felt more in control of how I write, but I felt a small writer's block which faded away quickly thankfully. But anyway, next 2 chapters will be smut chapters, and I would like to remind everyone, that all characters in this fan fiction are 18+ years old. If you want any ideas in any future chapters, or have comments about how I write or how the story is, please do not hesitate to post it in the comments so I can improve personally and deliver better content.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Tide Turns

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the way the story is going. Reminder that this is a smut chapter, and the next one will be smut as well. I will continue picking up after the story around Chapter 9. If you guys have any comments on how what to add, or you see something that could be done better, please don't hesitate to post it, or contact me about it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter Contains:** _ **Futa!Blake, Bondage, Face Fucking, Absolute Dominance, Plugs, Creampie, Deepthroat, Cum Inflation, and Extreme Roughness.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** The Tide Turns

There was only one day until the start of Blake's heat cycle. Even then she was acting as it she was already on it. Apparently sleeping yesterday just made her want Lily even more. It was 9 AM, Lily is still asleep, and Blake is awake, intensely looking at her and then the clock. She sighed and whispers, "Please wake up Lily…" she wanted Lily, whether this was heat, lust, or intense emotions, Blake herself didn't even know.

As she was watching Lily, she double checked everything to make sure she had the week and the day to herself. She checked her phone, and made sure all of her "Won't have contact for a week" message sent through. The doorbell was disabled, windows are closed to make sure no one spies on her and Lily. Then she wanted to check one thing, she wanted to keep something as a surprise so Blake didn't want to wake Lily up yet.

She walked towards the closet, and opened a little hidden panel. Hidden inside were toys she intended to use on Lily, and maybe make a show for Lily. She doesn't entirely know why, but she was feeling very dominant lately. She closed the panel, and then laid back in bed with Lily. Blake checked her scroll to make sure her 'sick week' email was sent to the hospital so they don't come looking for her. It was quickly approved in the morning thanks to Winter, who recently became the boss around the hospital.

Everything was set, no interruptions, no sickness or bad-health, and she had Lily all to herself. In Blake's mind everything was perfect, not one drop of nervousness or worrying as the day before her heat cycle starts.

Lily wakes up yawning, and sees a very beautiful and visibly excited cat faunus, staring at her intensely. "Morning beautiful…" said Lily recently waking up

"Morning sexy~" Blake responded while purring quietly and nuzzle her cheek with Lily's

Lily hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I thought your cycle started tomorrow? Or are we just feeling a little bit frisky today?~"

"Maybe the latter, or maybe both. Who knows, maybe you would like to find out?" Blake said, even surprising herself with her sudden seductiveness.

Lily smiled, and then stood up, walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When suddenly she feels something missing.

"What the…How?!" exclaimed Lily surprised and confused after she finished brushing her teeth

Blake walks into the bathroom, and worryingly asks Lily, 'What's wrong?"

There was nothing wrong except with the fact that a certain organ of Lily's just suddenly disappeared. She had no penis anymore, just a vagina like every other usual girl. Blake felt 3 feelings in that one instance, confusion, surprise, and then a bit of sadness. She very much enjoyed Lily's appendage when they had sex, and now that it suddenly disappeared, it made her somewhat sad but still she was looking forward the day.

Lily walks to Blake and kisses her forehead, "Sorry dear…I don't know what happened"

"It's fine sexy~" responded Blake purring still, and as her tail waved back and forth. "Besides I still look forward being with you this entire week so missing one little detail is fine by me"

Lily smiled and kissed Blake, it was not a rough and dominant one but a soft, cherished, and passionate one. Showing Blake how much she loved her once more. This action however, activated some events that Lily had never anticipated nor did Blake.

While both of them were kissing, they slowly headed over to the bed, ready to start out the day by releasing their pent up tension, and to have the time of their lives. Lily was on top, as per usual, and then as she slowly sneaked her tongue into the kiss, Blake felt something about her change, almost like something growing. It wasn't hurtful, it was just unexpected, causing her to suddenly yelp a bit.

Lily was worried that she hurt Blake, only to look down and see a tent in Blake's lace panties. It seemed almost as if Lily's penis was somehow taken away from her and given to Blake. Lily was surprised and confused, but all that went away as soon as Blake rolled them over, now Blake being on top and looking down on what seems like a submissive Lily.

"How the…" Lily asked, confused

Blake chuckled, it wasn't normal by any standards Lily knew about her, but from a different tone. One of dominance, and of power. Blake didn't know what happened, she was just excited she finally was the one making all the choices and the one able to fuck the brains out of her girlfriend. She always did like to try new things

"You're mine…and only mine…" Blake smiling, and growling softly

"Blake what are-" Lily couldn't even finish the sentence as Blake, bit her neck at a pulse point, causing a immense amount of pleasure and pain to Lily. She groaned and squirmed a bit, not being used to the one receiving marks and such

While Blake was busy kissing, sucking and biting on Lily's sensitive collarbones, and neck area points. She decided the clothing they wore was in the way too much and would take too much time to take of carefully. So what does a dominant, in-heat, and suddenly very strong cat faunus do to her mate? She rips off her mate's clothes and her own.

Lily felt a shot of heat quickly develop in her stomach and then slowly pass onto her groin and legs. She felt as if she needed it but would never admit it. At least not for now

Blake licked her lips, enjoying the sight of the woman underneath her, her new found cock already hard and needy for Lily. "B-Blake are you – a-Ah!" Lily's sentence was cut by a moan, Blake gained an immense amount of strength and was able to hold both of Lily's arms with one of her own hand. She teased Lily's nipple with her index finger and thumb, while sucking on the other like a mad woman. She then proceeded to use her hand to forcefully, yet somewhat gently caress Lily's body but leaving scratch marks every now and then.

Lily was acting strange herself, she was moaning and groaning, receiving pleasure from the pain and from the roughness of her lover. She felt bliss along with pain.

"Mmmmm…" is all that was heard from Blake while she continued sucking on Lily's sensitive buds, switching between both and starting to mark them. Lily's moans and groans greatly entertained her but it was far from what she wanted to hear Lily say.

Blake pulls back with a loud pop from one of Lily's breasts and then stands up. Lily stays laying down, using her arms to support her up to see what Blake was doing. She was both frightened and excited by whatever Blake was doing. Then she sees Blake open a little panel in the closet, full of toys and objects that did not bode well with Lily. All she saw was whips, paddles, bondage, gags, dildos, and animal butt plugs.

Blake looked back at Lily, finding joy in her somewhat worried, yet somewhat excited face. So she decided she wanted to make Lily feel like an absolute toy, and not just any toy… Blake's toy for pleasure. She took out the bondage ropes, gag, whip, and one of the animal cat tail plugs and walked over Lily. Lily was excited but mostly afraid and surprised at Blake's sudden kinkiness and sudden dominance. She found it hot and good, but not when she saw the size of Blake's cock and the size of the plug.

Blake pointed at the ground and with a growl, in a commanding tone said, "Here. Now"

Lily quickly got off the bed and then kneeled down where Blake pointed. She was confused as to why she did that but she decided to stop thinking so much and do it. She wanted to enjoy today, even though it wasn't part of her plan to go like this. Blake loved the site of a submissive Lily, after showing how strong and dominant she can be, seeing Lily go to submissive and well weak appealed a lot to her primal heat sense.

"On the bed. Now. Stomach first." Blake growled, in an order. Again, Lily followed it, she laid down on the bed on her stomach, her ass in the air then Blake walked around examining her. Blake grabbed both of Lily's arms and legs tying them in rope. Lily could not use her hands or legs thanks to the rope. Then Blake decided to lifts up Lily's ass, making her go face down and ass up.

She then proceeded to spank Lily's ass hard, leaving a hand print, and earning a groan and yelp from Lily. Each moment this passed Blake felt herself want to dominate Lily more and more, but she could wait. She wanted to have her fun and not her pleasure first.

Blake grabbed the whip and then whipped Lily's ass causing Lily's head to raise with a yelp, and continuingly whipper her ass, until it was dark red. Each whipping earned a yelp from Lily, and after a while tears fell from her eyes from the pain. Blake loved the sight of it, she surprised even herself with how much of a sadist she became in such a short manner of time.

But even then all good things must come to an end. She put the whip onto the bed and then lowered Lily's ass back onto the bed, and rubbed them gently and nurturingly.

"Did my little dragon enjoy that?" said Blake purring widly, and in a condescending and dominant tone.

Lily couldn't speak but pant, so of course Blake, turned into a sadist simply nodded, and said "I guess she did. I hear no complaints" and then spanked Lily's ass with her hand, making Lily's ass even redder than it was

Blake then rolled Lily over, she gasped and groaned as her very sensitive and bruised ass encountered the hardness of the mattress. Blake did not seem to care but then slowly lifted up Lily's legs taking her ass off of the bed. Blake grabbed the butt plug and walked over to Lily's panting mouth, and closed eyes

Blake put a hand on Lily's cheek, and then caressed it gently, "Come now…no need to pant anymore…" Blake said, as she prepared the plug to get a coat of saliva for lubing.

"Wh-when di- mmph!" Lily said not able to finish her sentence as Blake showed in the plug into her mouth. Thrusting it back and forth, and this was no ordinary plug, it was one of the biggest Lily has ever seen, had to be at least 6 inches long, and 4 inches wide, and there was Blake shoving it forcefully into her mouth. Lily gagged a bit and then her eyes rolled back because of the intensity of the sudden intrusion of her mouth, she was running out of breath until finally Blake pulls out. The toy covered with a thin but very noticeable layer of saliva, with one strand connecting Lily's lips to it.

Lily gasped for breath and closed her eyes, trying to get herself in order again until her eyes shoot right up, and her loudest yelp comes from her lips as Blake, already on the other side of Lily, tries to forcefully shove in the plug into her ass. "I-It's to-too big!" screamed Lily, pleading for some mercy in today's event. Blake however, played no heed into it, she was determined to make Lily have it inside of her no matter what, and that she did. After adding more and more force, she finally managed to shove it entirely into Lily's ass, earning a groan, some moans and then a scream as Lily got accustomed to the huge size

Blake quickly walked to the other side of the bed, enjoying the look on the dragon faunus' face. As she looked she thought to herself, that now it's time to put pleasure and fun together. She held Lily's shoulders down to prevent much moving, and without hesitation managed to shove the entirety of her length down Lily's throat while Lily was moaning. Blake groaned at how wet, hot, and tight it was while Lily's groaned and gagged at the impressive and huge size that currently vacated her throat. Then Blake pulls out, letting Lily to catch her breath

Lily was breathing hard, it was so sudden and rough she did not have time to breath or have a full breath when Blake shoved it in. Then before she knows it, Blake's balls are on her face, right on her nose and eyes. Lily gagged once again and her legs started kicking, Lily let out a muffled moan as she forgot about the huge toy inside of her ass. Blake shivered at the little vibrations Lily let out, and enjoyed the sight of her balls on Lily's nose and yes, Lily's mouth overfilled making her cheeks puff out, and the slight indentation of her throat.

"Lovely…Now remember, You're Mine and mine only" said Blake growling sexually and demanding as she started to thrust in and out of Lily's throat, fucking her face.

And Blake did not hold back one bit, she loved the pleasure Lily's throat provided, and noticed that Lily was enjoying it too no matter how much pain was dealt to her. Blake heard the muffled gags, moans, and groans as she thrusted in and out, slowly starting to go faster and harder. Her hip hitting Lily's face repeatedly, balls slapping Lily's nose and mouth.

It was heaven for Blake, the pleasure of having a cock, and using it to utterly dominate her lover was amazing. She kept going, slowly having Lily go in and out of consciousness, until once she hilted her cock even deeper into Lily's throat. Making an even clearer indentation, and letting Lily be only able to breathe Blake's balls scent which slowly dug into Lily's mind.

"F-fuck…I'm gonna-" She stopped as she continued to thrust even faster and harder before, again stopping and then holding Lily's face and moaning loudly, "I-I'm cumming as she unleased a load, that filled not only Lily's stomach to the brim, but her throat, mouth and some even came out of Lily's nose and leaked out of her mouth. Blake pulled out enjoying the sight of what seemed to be a cum drunk Lily, having all of Blake's cum in her mouth and unable to swallow it.

"Don't you dare spit it out, if you can't swallow it hold it in there until I tell you to, understood?" said Blake in a dominant tone again and Lily nods

"Good girl. Time to reward you for your service" said Blake as she grabbed the gag and put it over Lily's mouth, to ensure that not one drop of her salty sweet liquid goes to waste.

Blake walks around the gagged girl, this time untying her leg constraints and then seemingly try to pull out the plug. Lily's body squirmed as Blake was trying to pull it out slowly. Lily felt as if her intestines would come out with it. Before hearing a huge "POP!" as the plug came out, Lily moaned and groaned as her body was squirming, then Blake shoves it right back and then slowly taking it out once again. This caused tears to come out of Lily's eyes. She thought Blake went crazy with power, but she thought herself was crazier for loving this much more than she should have.

Blake finally shoves it in, and even more slowly pulls it out one last time, examining Lily's hole is gaping a good amount. She then decides that the girl has waited enough, time to fuck Lily's never before used pussy.

Blake held Lily's arms in place and teased the head of her cock onto Lily's pussy, slowly prodding and rubbing it but never putting it in. It drove Lily inside, she bit down hard on the gag, cracking it and then in a desperate attempt, while gagged pleaded Blake to fuck her senseless. Blake did not understand the words but the need was written all over Lily's face. She decided it was time to give the girl the final pleasure.

She shoved in the entirety of her cock, balls-deep into Lily, producing a small bump on her abdomen. Lily was much shallower than Blake. Blake loved the tightness and the intense heat it was producing, it felt as if Lily's walls had rings on them to massage Blake's cock while she fucked her into a sweaty and cock drunk pulp.

Blake started to thrust, and it was not a loving and embracing thrust but one that set Lily's pussy on fire. Blake's immense size caused the saliva to be useless as lube and created a lot of friction making Lily moan more and more, until the point she almost choked on the cum she currently has in her mouth.

But as Blake sped up and started to go even more roughly, Lily said fuck it to herself and swallowed all of the cum, and managed to break the gag, as she moaned incredibly loudly.

"Oh please don't stop Blake! Fuck me harder please!" moaned out Lily loudly, and Blake obliged her plea going faster, and so hard it was bruising Lily's thighs.

Lily was near the point of her first, vaginal climax, it felt like rush of heaven sweep through her body as she screamed out a moan, and her body started spa zing out. She never felt such an intense orgasm, and was cumming almost non-stop after that.

Each thrust made Lily released the sticky, clear, and slippery liquid as she came, and Blake was nowhere near finished with her. This continued on to what seems like 4 hours, Lily still managing to cum every thrust, Blake finally reaching near her end point. Both the lovers were exhausted, tired, and filled with pleasure. With one final huge moan let out by Lily, it sent Blake over the edge.

Blake sheathed the entire length of her cock deep inside of Lily, producing an even bigger bump in her abdomen as Blake let out an even bigger load all directly into Lily's cervix. Inflating her, until she looked two months pregnant full of it.

As Blake was pulling out, more strands of the white, hot, and sticky liquid was coming out of Blake's cock, and landing all over Lily. Both of the lovers rode their orgasms down, and as Blake untied Lily's hand, and laid her out to cuddle with the unconscious girl, both did Blake notice that the cum was slowly leaking out of Lily, and Lily noticed while she passed out what exactly happened, as she felt a huge power surge of energy come out of Blake during her climax.

It was not any energy, but the energy Lily uses herself to control the flames she possesses.

But that would have to wait until the morning, as both Lily and Blake were exhausted, Lily already passed out, and Blake putting everything away, and covering up and storing the cum on Lily for when Lily wakes up she can drink what's left, and the finally cuddling with Lily as she passes out as well.

It was a long and wonderful day and night that they experienced. Lily has had sex with girls before always being the dom, and never the sub. And Blake being the sub, and never being the dom. You could say for at least today The Tide Turned.

* * *

 **A/EN: Well that was fun, it actually was. I felt much more comfortable writing this smut chapter than the first one I did. I hope you enjoyed, and I would like to remind everyone one last time that all characters are 18+, and that I have no shame for my sin. If you guys have an idea I could use for later chapters, or would like to try to help me improve my reading please do not hesitate to leave it in the comments, or privately contact me. I am a person that will listen to everyone's criticism and ideas to see how I can improve and try new things.**


End file.
